Di Balik Tembok Istana
by Heilian
Summary: Tugas Kakashi menyelidiki sesuatu mengharuskannya menjadi selir salah satu wanita yang paling berkuasa di Hi no kuni. Tapi kini disadarinya, setelah Sang Ratu terpikat padanya, hidup menjadi seorang pangeran sama sekali tidak mudah. AR. Mengandung banyak OC. KakashixOC. Het. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**DI BALIK TEMBOK ISTANA**

Tentu saja, saya cuma minjem karakter-karakter Naruto dari Om Kishi, tapi OC-nya ya ngarang sendiri.

* * *

"Kakashi, masuklah."

Seorang ANBU berumur 20 tahun dengan topeng serigala tergantung di sisi kepalanya membuka pintu dan masuk ke kantor hokage.

"Misi apakah yang akan ditugaskan pada saya sampai harus memanggil saya ke ruangan Anda, Sandaime-sama, dan bukan di meja pendaftaran misi seperti biasanya?"

"Kakashi, ini Tsukimori-san yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Senang bertemu Anda, Hatake-san."

"Senang bertemu Anda juga, Tsukimori-san."

"Begini, Yang Mulia memerintahkan kami untuk menyelidiki Istana Belakang. Beliau mencurigai kedua selirnya merencanakan pengambilalihan kekuasaan. Kami memerlukan seorang yang ahli untuk tugas ini, dan kami pikir mungkin Andalah orang yang tepat, karena memata-matai mereka lebih baik dilakukan sendirian."

"Saya akan menyamar menjadi pelayan, saya kira. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kali ini bukan. Anda akan menyamar menjadi selir."

"Selir? Tapi mengapa Tsukimori-san?"

"Lebih mudah menjaga keberadaan mata-mata di istana sebagai selir daripada pelayan, Hatake-san. Jika seorang pelayan ketahuan memata-matai selir istana, setidaknya dia akan diusir, mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari itu, kami juga sangat kesulitan melindunginya. Yah, intrik istana belakang...."

"Tapi bagaimana cara memasukkan saya ke dalam istana, memalsukan asal-usul saya? Pasti mereka bisa mengecek benarkah saya dari keluarga bangsawan."

"Pria istana tidak selalu dari keluarga bangsawan, Hatake-san. Lelaki biasa yang memenuhi syarat bisa menjadi selir tanpa melewati tingkatan pelayan dahulu."

"Jadi begitu. Mulai kapan saya akan menjalankan misi ini?"

"Sesegera mungkin, Hatake-san. Meski begitu karena Anda akan menyamar menjadi selir banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Dan juga, kali ini Anda terpaksa harus rela menampakkan wajah Anda. Saya harap keterangan ini cukup. Oh, Anda harus berlatih bagaimana menjadi selir. Latihannnya akan dimulai besok, di tempat kami menginap."

"Baik, Tsukimori-san, Hokage-sama, terima kasih. Akan saya jalankan misi ini sebaik mungkin."

Keesokan harinya Kakashi berlatih di wisma tempat Tsukimori menginap. Kali ini dia berlatih membantu melepaskan tatanan rambut dan pakaian resmi yang dipakai salah satu dayang. Kakashi melakukannya dengan sangat canggung.

"Kita ulang lagi sampai sempurna Hatake-san. Di istana membantu Yang Mulia berdandan dan melepaskan pakaian resmi juga tatanan rambut dianggap sebagai salah satu yang harus bisa dilakukan selir."

Selama lebih dari dua minggu Kakashi dengan susah payah berlatih banyak hal. Tata krama istana, cara bersikap dan segala hal yang harus dikuasai seorang selir Ratu.

"Saatnya kita berangkat, Hatake-san. Silakan ganti pakaian Anda dengan ini." Tsukimori mengulurkan kimono bagus dari bahan mahal."Ini pakaian yang cukup pantas dipakai pria istana dari kalangan rakyat biasa saat masuk istana."

Saat berganti pakaian Kakashi merasa sangat aneh. Saat orangtuanya masih hidup dan keluarganya cukup terpandang pun ayahnya tidak pernah memakai kimono sebagus ini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tsukimori-san, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kakashi setelah berkata seperti itu berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Aaaaaah, Kakashi-niichan! Mau ke mana, kok bajunya bagus banget?"

"Aku ada misi, Naruto, mungkin agak lama." kata Kakashi sambil mengacak rambut pirang anak kecil berumur enam tahun di depannya. Mata biru Naruto terlihat agak sedih mendengar kabar itu.

"Jangan sedih, dong. Pasti pulang kok. Mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"Apa aja boleh. Tapi janji bakal pulang ya."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Iya, janji. Aku pergi dulu Naruto. Baik-baik, jangan nakal ya!"

"Daaaaaaah, niichan!"

Di dalam kereta yang membawanya ke bagian timur Hi no Kuni yang berbatasan dengan laut Kakashi tercenung berpikir.

Apa yang akan terjadi dalam misi ini...? Masuk istana...? Jadi selir...? Tidak pernah terbayang olehku.

Memasuki gerbang istana yang besar Kakashi bisa merasakan banyak mata memandangnya. Istana yang besar dan rumit.... Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat dia akan tinggal.

"Karena Anda dari kalangan rakyat biasa jadi Anda harus melewati tingkat paling bawah dulu, Hatake-san. Hal ini akan disampaikan secara resmi nanti."

Ada rombongan yang datang.

"Titah dari Yang Mulia."

Mendengar itu Kakashi langsung berlutut.

"Kakashi Hatake ditetapkan sebagai selir tingkat enam dan ditempatkan di Wisma Bunga Putih dan dua pelayan ditugaskan untuk melayaninya serta Yang Mulia berkenan memberikan hadiah."

"Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia Ratu."

Salah satu dari dua pelayannya memperkenalkan diri. Kira-kira remaja lelaki itu berumur belasan akhir.

"Hatake-sama, nama saya Ren. Mulai hari ini kami berdua ditugaskan melayani keperluan Anda. Ini hadiah-hadiah dari Yang Mulia." Ren dan temannya membawa dua kotak hadiah dan tiga dayang dapur istana membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ketiga dayang dapur dan dayang yang membawa perintah kemudian pergi.

Kupikir aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat-lihat.

Berpikir seperti itu Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gerbang.

"Hatake-sama, tunggu! Anda belum berganti pakaian! Lagipula...." Ren dengan agak panik berusaha mengejarnya.

Tadi aku jalan lewat mana? Istana ini begitu besar dan membingungkan. Duh gimana cara menemukan jalan? Apa aku perlu tanya pada dayang atau pelayan yang lewat?

Saat Kakashi berpikir begitu ada seorang perempuan berjalan cepat-cepat dari arah berlawanan.

BRUKKKKKKK!!!!! Perempuan muda itu menabrak Kakashi membuat kertas-kertas yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan dan Kakashi jatuh terlentang. Wanita itu jatuh menimpa Kakashi. Saat Kakashi menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga nyaris bersentuhan, wajahnya jadi merah padam. Cepat-cepat didorongnya wanita itu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf ya, saya menabrak Anda. Harusnya saya lebih hati-hati. Saya kira Anda orang baru di sini, tadi Anda terlihat bingung."

Kakashi memperhatikan sosok wanita di depannya. Dia mengenakan blus bergaya oriental dengan rok panjang yang sedikit mengembang (AN: kayak rok pakaian tradisional Korea itu lho). Rambut hitamnya disanggul dengan tusuk konde perak berhiaskan permata dan beberapa hiasan lain tersemat di sana. Dia masih muda, cuma sedikit lebih tua dari Kakashi.

Cantik.... Putri atau pejabat di sini mungkin.

Saat itu Kakashi menyadari kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuat kertas-kertas Anda berantakan." Kata Kakashi sambil membantu nona yang ada di depannya.

Kejadian tadi itu... bisa membuat kesalahpahaman. Tsukimori-san berkata bahwa menjaga sikap dan tingkah laku merupakan hal yang mutlak untuk seorang pria istana. Kecerobohan saja bisa berakibat fatal.

"Nona, maukah Anda tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih. Saya agak buru-buru, jadi, sampai jumpa."

Kakashi masih tercenung saat didengarnya suara Ren.

"Hatake-sama! Saya mohon jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Seorang selir tidak boleh keluar Istana Belakang sembarangan. Anda juga belum mengganti pakaian Anda dengan pakaian selir. Ayo, kita harus bergegas, Anda masih harus belajar tentang hal-hal yang harus diketahui dan dikuasai selir istana."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot. Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak tentang istana, sudah berapa lama kamu di sini?" sambil jalan Kakashi bertanya.

"Saya sudah di sini sejak saya masih 12 tahun."

Hari-hari berlalu. Ternyata menjadi seorang selir lebih sulit daripada yang Kakashi kira. Ada banyak hal yang harus bisa dikuasai. Aturan Istana Belakang pun sangat ketat. Seorang selir hanya diizinkan melewati gerbang Istana Belakang jika akan menemui Yang Mulia, atau menemui putra-putrinya, atau diajak maupun diperintahkan oleh Ratu. Selir tingkat atas tentunya posisinya lebih tinggi dari selir tingkat bawah seperti Kakashi.

Berat sekali menyamar jadi selir ternyata.... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... resiko pekerjaan yang kupilih....

"Hatake-sama, Tsukimori-sama ingin menemui Anda."

"Ada keperluan apa Tsukimori-san datang kemari?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Sebelum itu, Ren, tinggalkan kami sebentar."

"Baik, Tsukimori-sama." Ren keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ini tentang misi yang Anda jalankan, Hatake-san. Yang Mulia ingin Anda bertemu dengan Beliau secara resmi besok pagi. Keterangan lain tentang misi ini akan Anda peroleh langsung dari Beliau."

Keesokan harinya, penjaga di luar ruangan Ratu mengumumkan kedatangan Kakashi.

"Hamba memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia. Semoga Yang Mulia panjang umur."

"Bangunlah. Silakan para dayang dan pelayan tinggalkan kami."

Kakashi merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Diangkatnya wajahnya.

Ternyata yang dulu bertabrakan dengannya adalah Sang Ratu.

"Rupanya kamu mata-mata yang baru."

* * *

AN: Ide kehidupan di istana aku ambil dari kehidupan di istana Cina Kuno. Di sini Kakashi jadi selir ratu, tapi ratu ini tidak berarti berkuasa di seluruh Hi no Kuni. Gini, di Cina jaman dulu itu raja disebut "Wang" dan kaisar disebut "Huangdi". "Wang" posisinya ada di bawah kaisar, hanya berkuasa atas salah satu daerah tertentu di kekaisaran kalo nggak salah. Selir di istana Cina Kuno itu tinggalnya di Istana Belakang. Selir-selir tingkat atas itu biasanya dari keluarga bangsawan, kalo dari rakyat biasa kayaknya ada semacam kontes kecantikan buat milih selir. Intrik di Istana Belakang juga bisa ngeri banget, soalnya para selir berusaha agar anaknya jadi putra mahkota dan kaisar. Pernah malah selir yang jadi kaisar, bener lho, Wu Zetian. Kenapa aku bikin cerita cowok yang jadi selir soalnya biasanya ada laki-laki berkuasa (seenggaknya ngerasa) dan jadi hobi seenaknya ngejadiin perempuan koleksinya, nah sekarang dibalik, he he he (jangan meremehkan perempuan, :-D)


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan dari bab pertama yang sengaja dibikin _cliffhanger_ ^^

* * *

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Sayalah mata-mata yang baru."

"Tugasmu adalah mengawasi Selir Aoyama dan Selir Shuji, aku curiga mereka berencana tidak hanya ingin menjadi suami ratu, memperoleh gelar pangeran dan berkuasa di Istana Belakang dan Rumah Tangga Istana, tapi mengincar tahta. Aku khawatir ini sudah direncananakan oleh klan mereka, bukan rencana mereka sendiri. Apapun yang mencurigakan laporkan padaku."

"Baik, perintah Yang Mulia akan hamba laksanakan."

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai terlihat mencurigakan. Dayang Tsukimori, tolong panggilkan Ren."

"Tentu Yang Mulia," Dayang Tsukimori keluar dan memanggil Ren, tidak lama kemudian Ren masuk.

"Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?"

"Ren, jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Selir Hatake kau harus melaporkannya padaku, setidaknya pada Dayang Tsukimori, mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia."

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi."

"Kami mohon diri Yang Mulia."

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," Kata Dayang Tsukimori setelah Kakashi pergi. "Anda ingin ditemani siapa malam ini?"

"Selirku yang baru itu... kelihatannya cukup menarik."

!#$%^&*()

Senja harinya ada pejabat Istana Dalam datang ke tempat Kakashi.

"Selir Hatake, Yang Mulia ingin Anda menemani Beliau malam ini." katanya, "Saya mohon diri dulu."

"Hatake-sama, kok malah bengong?! Ayo, Anda harus bersiap-siap. Air mandinya sudah saya siapkan."

Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ditengoknya air mandi yang sudah disiapkan Ren. Ternyata wangi yang menyenangkan menguar dari airnya.

Setelah Kakashi selesai Ren sudah menunggunya untuk mendandaninya.

"Anda bagusnya pakai pakaian yang mana ya? Yang ini, yang di sebelahnya, atau yang itu?" Ren kelihatan heboh sendiri.

"Yang paling kiri saja." Kakashi agak geli melihatnya. Ren selesai memakaikan pakaian langsung menyisir rambutnya.

"Rambut Anda sepertinya kelebihan muatan listrik, sampai-sampai gravitasi saja kalah."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar komentar Ren. "Kamu bukan yang pertama bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu yang heboh?"

"Anda ini kelewat lugu atau bagaimana sih?" Ren tertawa.

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kamu juga Pria Istana kan?"

"Saya ke sini berniat untuk bekerja, Hatake-sama, soalnya cuma ini yang mungkin buat anak yatim piatu miskin tanpa kerabat seperti saya. Tidak pernah terlintas di benak saya untuk memikat Yang Mulia dan jadi selir."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa-apa. Itu tandunya sudah datang. Sho, ayo kita pergi."

Dayang istana ratu menyambut mereka. "Silakan masuk. Yang Mulia menanti Anda untuk makan malam."

Sepanjang makan malam entah kenapa Kakashi merasa bahwa Sang Ratu berusaha memanjakannya.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur."

Kakashi mengikuti Ratu masuk ke kamar. Para pelayan dan dayang membantu mereka melepas pakaian yang dipakai, hanya menyisakan dalaman kimono untuk tidur.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Para dayang dan pelayan pergi dan menutup pintu kamar.

Ratu duduk di tempat tidur sementara Kakashi duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Kenapa di bawah? Kemarilah."

Kakashi bangkit dan duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita di depannya mengangkat dagunya dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, Yang Mulia." Kakashi berusaha memalingkan wajah.

"Kamu tampan juga.... Atau... mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang... cantik."

Kakashi langsung jadi salah tingkah.

"Dari Konoha kan? Ceritakan padaku seperti apa Konoha."

Malam itu cerita tentang Konohagakure mengalun lancar dari bibir Kakashi.

"Kakashi, katakan... Apa kamu... punya kekasih di Konoha?"

"Me... mengapa Yang Mulia bertanya seperti itu?"

Ratu hanya tersenyum. "Jawabannya?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus. Kalau jawabanmu 'ya' kamu harus belajar melupakannya."

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Kamu punya tugas besok."

"Baik," Kakashi dengan canggung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sang Ratu dan memikirkan sikapnya.

Apa Yang Mulia bersikap seperti itu pada semua selirnya?

Saat itu Kakashi merasakan ada tubuh wanita yang mendekat dan ada tangan yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Rambutmu unik sekali."

"Warna rambut hamba memang seperti ini, Yang Mulia."

Kakashi dengan sangat canggung membiarkan rambutnya dibelai-belai.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa...."

"Apa salahnya seorang wanita bersikap seperti ini pada selirnya sendiri?"

Ratu makin mendekat dan menghirup dalam-dalam keharuman rambut Kakashi.

Keesokan harinya saat bangun para pelayan sudah menantinya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu sudah menanti Anda untuk sarapan."

Selesai sarapan Ren dan Sho dipanggil.

"Kalian semua keluarlah. Ren, juga Sho, jangan memberikan informasi soal Selir Hatake sembarangan, sangat berhati-hatilah, kalian tahu soal ini. Dan Kakashi, tugasmu dimulai hari ini."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

!#$%^&*()

Seorang pria muda berseragam ANBU bertopeng serigala tiba di luar Istana Keagungan Langit.

"Saya perlu bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," lapornya pada penjaga.

"Silakan masuk," penjaga itu mempersilakannya dan ANBU itu melapor pada penjaga di luar ruang kerja Ratu lalu segera masuk.

Ratu memerintahkan para dayang dan pelayan keluar, kecuali Dayang Tsukimori.

"Lapor Yang Mulia, Selir Aoyama dan Selir Shuji keduanya berusaha meluaskan pengaruh dengan menyuap para pejabat istana agar orang-orang dari klan mereka memperoleh jabatan. Saya mendengar pembicaraan kedua selir ini dengan pelayan kepercayaan mereka, ini rekamannya. Bukti-bukti suap akan saya kumpulkan segera."

"Mengumpulkan bukti-bukti suap di para pejabat akan dilakukan orang lain. Berkonsentrasilah pada hal-hal yang dilakukan dan direncanakan kedua selir itu."

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon diri dulu."

"Tunggu sebentar.... Mengapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak akan langsung memata-matai mereka lagi, bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia, tapi menurut hamba sudah tidak ada keperluan lain."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ratu sambil mengangkat wajah pria yang berlutut di hadapannya. Ratu melepas topeng serigala yang dipakai ANBU itu.

"Kelihatannya kamu sangat protektif terhadap wajahmu," Ratu berkata dan memandangi sepasang mata berbeda warna, yang kanan sehitam malam gelap dan Sharingan yang merah di kiri. Ditelusurinya bekas luka di mata kiri dengan ujung jari. "Tak perlu begitu, aku sudah pernah melihatnya kan?" Kakashi merasakan tangan Ratu meraih maskernya dan menurunkannya.

"Sepasang mata yang indah," Ratu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang Kakashi bisa merasakan bibir wanita di hadapannya....

Kakashi berusaha agar rona merah di pipinya tidak keluar tapi sia-sia, dia pun tidak berusaha menarik dirinya atau berusaha pergi.

Ratu mengecup keningnya dan berkata, "Kalau sekarang kau sudah boleh pergi."

Kakashi dengan gugup lenyap dalam gumpalan asap.

Ren yang sedang berjaga di ruang tamu Wisma Bunga Putih merasa agak khawatir karena Kakashi belum juga kembali. Dia harus berjaga di sana untuk menghindari kecurigaan, jika mendadak ada yang datang.

Mendadak wajah Kakashi muncul dari sela pintu kamarnya.

"Ren, aku sudah kembali."

"Syukurlah, saya khawatir."

Malamnya Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian setelah dia melapor pada Yang Mulia.

Tadi itu... ciuman pertamaku....

Pengalaman yang membuat Kakashi heran. Selama ini bukannya dia tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang perempuan. Sejak umurnya 13 tahun sering hatinya melonjak jika bertemu dengan perempuan cantik, mengobrolkannya dengan seru dengan teman-temannya, beberapa kali naksir, tapi tidak pernah ada usaha serius ke arah sana, selama ini dia kelewat sibuk dengan pekerjaan, apalagi setelah dia jadi ANBU.

Lagipula dekat dengan seseorang beresiko kehilangan yang menyakitkan....


	3. Chapter 3

"Hatake-sama, hampir saja saya lupa, kita harus memberi salam pada selir yang lain."

"Memangnya di istana ada berapa selir?"

"Tiga, termasuk Anda, tapi masih ada empat calon selir. Kita cuma perlu memberi salam pada Selir Aoyama dan Selir Shuji. Mereka sudah ada di sini sejak Yang Mulia masih jadi putri mahkota, lagipula mereka selir tingkat kedua."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang."

Mereka sampai di istana tempat Selir Shuji.

"Sudah lama kau masuk istana, mengapa baru memberi salam padaku sekarang?"

"Maafkan saya, saya masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi Pria Istana, jika saya belum paham aturan-aturan di Istana Belakang saya khawatir jika saya langsung memberi salam saya akan membuat Selir Shuji kurang berkenan," kata Kakashi yang duduk di lantai.

"Jadi begitu?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Dari keluarga mana kamu?"

"Saya cuma rakyat biasa."

"Oh, rakyat biasa. Ayahmu bekerja sebagai apa, apa dia cukup terpandang? Seberapa kayakah keluarga ibumu?"

Kakashi sama sekali tidak senang dengan pertanyaan ini. Hal itu mengusik kenangan menyakitkan saat dia menemukan ayahnya tergeletak berlumuran darah di kamar. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ayah saya... sudah meninggal.... Beliau hanya seorang pekerja biasa.... Ibu juga... sudah meninggal."

"Bukan orang terpandang juga? Kau ini yatim piatu?"

"I... iya."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mendengar permainan koto saja. Kalian bawakan koto kemari. Kita akan mendengarkan permainan Selir Hatake. Ayo mainkan 'Tarian Bidadari'"

Kakashi bingung menerima koto yang disodorkan padanya. Dipetiknya beberapa senar dengan ragu-ragu. Suara yang keluar tidak seperti suatu permainan yang berasal dari orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Luar biasa! Ternyata Selir Hatake tidak bisa memainkan lagu sesederhana itu! Kazuya, mainkan untuk kami semua."

"Baik Yoshio-sama."

Kakashi sekarang merasa direndahkan.

"Bagaimana orang sepertimu yang tidak bisa memainkan lagu sesederhana itu bisa jadi selir?! Pantasnya jadi pelayan rendahan yang tugasnya mengepel lantai berlumpur! Kau ini benar-benar masih perjaka kan?"

Mendengarnya Kakashi wajahnya jadi merah padam.

"Tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin lelaki sepertimu bisa masuk istana kalau tidak menyuap Dayang Rumah Tangga Istana dengan tubuhmu. Kau sudah tidur dengan berapa perempuan?"

"Tidak mungkin...," Kakashi benar-benar marah mendengarnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha keras dengan cara yang jujur, tidak pernah curang, lagipula dia bukan pria serendah itu yang menjual tubuhnya.

"Hatake-sama, tahan diri Anda," bisik Ren.

"Terima kasih atas petujuk Shuji-sama, mohon maaf kami telah mengganggu Anda. Kami mohon diri," pamit Ren.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke istana Selir Aoyama.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?!!! Baru memberi salam sekarang!!!!!! Apa kau tidak paham aturan di Istana Belakang??!!!!!! Dan memberi salam pada Selir Shuji lebih dahulu daripadaku!!!! Kau anggap dia lebih berkuasa, begitu??!!!!!" bentak Selir Aoyama.

"Mohon Selir Aoyama jangan marah, maafkan kami jika kurang berkenan...," Ren meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara??!!! Kau di sini cuma pelayan rendahan, paham???!!!!! Punya hak apa kau bicara???!!!!! Kalian harus diajari tata krama!!!! Pelayan, bawa kayu pemukul kemari! Shirai, pukul pria tak tahu adat ini, biar dia paham bagaimana menghormati selir yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi!!!"

"Baik, Ryoichi-sama."

Para pelayan datang lalu memegangi Kakashi agar dia tidak lari. Shirai memukulinya di punggung keras-keras.

Kakashi sebenarnya bisa lari atau melawan, tentu. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko penyamarannya terbongkar, lagipula dua pelayannya bisa dalam bahaya. Akhirnya ditahannya saja pukulan-pukulan itu. Toh, sebagai shinobi rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa.

Para pelayan Selir Aoyama mulai kelelahan. Mereka juga mulai kesal melihat wajah Kakashi yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menderita dan menyerah, suara kesakitan pun tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Ren yang melihat mulai menangis.

"Saya mohon, tolong hentikan.... Jangan pukuli Hatake-sama lagi...."

"Selir Aoyama, tolong hentikan.... Hatake-sama tidak bersalah...," Sho ikut memohon.

"Dasar pelayan lancang!!!!!! Pelayan, pukul dua pembangkang ini!!!!! Jangan berbaik hati sedikit pun!!! Yang melawan kuhukum, mengerti????!!!"

Para pelayan Selir Aoyama memukuli Ren dan Sho tanpa ampun, lebih parah dari memukuli Kakashi. Ren dan Sho menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan pukuli mereka berdua! Mereka hanya mencoba melindungi saya!"

"Masih berani membantah!!!! Pelayan, ambilkan jarum!!!!!"

Kakashi merasakan kimononya dilepas sampai punggungnya terbuka. Dan mereka mulai menusuk-nusuk punggungnya yang memar dengan jarum. Tiap kali mereka melakukannya Kakashi hanya memejamkan mata menahan sakit. Tidak akan diberikannya kesenangan pada Selir Aoyama karena telah berhasil menyiksanya.

"Beraninya selir rendahan sepertimu menggoda Yang Mulia. Pakai guna-guna apa kau, hah?! Sampai-sampai Yang Mulia membawamu bermalam di istana Beliau. Bahkan Yang Mulia tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali," kata Selir Aoyama dengan geram sambil menjambak rambut Kakashi.

"Selir Aoyama, jangan.... Saya mohon...," permintaan itu keluar dari Ren yang tersedu-sedu.

"Kalian juga harus terima hukuman yang sama dengan lelaki murahan ini!"

Tidak hanya mereka bertiga, dua pengawal Kakashi pun mereka siksa.

Saat senja mereka menyeret Kakashi beserta pelayan dan pengawalnya ke kamar yang gelap. Hanya diterangi cahaya lilin mereka berlima dipaksa berlutut di lantai yang keras dan dingin selama berjam-jam oleh Shirai dan pelayan lain. Saat menjelang tengah malam baru mereka disuruh berhenti berlutut.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur! Renungkan kesalahan kalian di sini! Kalian baru boleh keluar... entah kapan... sesuai keinginan Ryoichi-sama," Shirai berkata sambil mengunci pintu dari luar.

Untung saat itu bulan bersinar cukup terang dan ada sedikit cahayanya yang masuk, kalau tidak, kamar itu pastilah sangat mengerikan karena gelapnya. Melihat yang lainnya kesakitan Kakashi jadi tidak tega. Langsung dibentuknya segel tangan untuk Kagebunshin. Dipastikannya tidak terlihat dari luar. Sosok Kagebunshin dirinya dalam seragam ANBU muncul.

"Hatake-sama...,"

"Ssssssttttt."

Mendengarnya Ren langsung diam.

Ratu merasa kaget melihat Kakashi di kamarnya saat dini hari.

"Ada apa?"

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya ini Kagebunshin. Selir Aoyama menyekap dan menganiaya kami di istananya. Hamba manfaatkan ini untuk memata-matainya. Yang direncanakannya...."

Kakashi membisikkan temuannya pada Ratu.

"Hamba tidak apa-apa, tapi tidak tahu Kagebunshin hamba bertahan berapa lama. Lagipula kasihan Ren dan Sho dan kedua pengawal hamba."

"Begitu. Kembalilah, hemat tenagamu. Akan kutolong kalian secepatnya. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Tentu Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon diri."

Kagebunshinnya lenyap dalam gumpalan asap.

Pagi-pagi Ratu sudah berniat pergi ke istana Selir Aoyama.

"Sayo, kita ke tempat selir Aoyama pagi ini."

"Sepagi ini Yang Mulia?" tanya Dayang Tsukimori.

"Ya, Sayo. Aku sudah minta para dayang dan pelayan siapkan sarapan, aku mau sarapan dengan Selir Aoyama di sana."

"Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Yah, aku mau lihat seperti apa wajah aslinya. Aku dapat informasi mengenai tingkah lakunya yang kurang menyenangkan. Mungkin kita bisa menangkap basah dia."

Kira-kira jam enam Ratu tiba di istana Selir Aoyama.

"Yang Mulia tiba," pengawal mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Hormat pada Yang Mulia. Ada apa gerangan yang Mulia datang sepagi ini?" tanya Selir Aoyama yang kaget.

"Aku ingin sarapan bersama Selir Aoyama, bolehkah?"

"Tentu, tentu Yang Mulia."

Selesai sarapan Ratu bertanya, "Apa istana ini cukup bagus untuk selir Aoyama? Biar dayang mengeceknya, aku khawatir ada yang rusak karena angin kencang dua minggu lalu. Belakangan ada penyusup di sini, aku khawatir dia ternyata diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Selir Aoyama bersembunyi di sini. Aku khawatir ini bisa membahayakan Selir Aoyama."

Para dayang memeriksa semua ruangan. Akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar gelap tempat Kakashi serta pelayan dan pengawalnya yang penuh luka dikurung.

"Apa-apaan ini Selir Aoyama?!! Luka-luka di tubuh mereka?!! Mereka disekap di istana ini!! Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang perilakumu yang buruk, tidak kusangka ternyata benar. Aku bisa paham ada kecemburuan di antara para selir, tapi tidak bisakah untuk tidak menyiksa?! Tingkahmu sebagai seorang selir tingkat atas sungguh mengecewakan! Shirai, kau juga! Bukankah kau sudah melayani Selir Aoyama sejak di rumah keluarganya? Seharusnya jika dia berbuat kesalahan kau mengingatkannya! Kalian kuhukum tidak boleh keluar dari istana ini selama sebulan! Dan juga tidak boleh ada yang menemui kalian, mengerti?"

"Tapi... tapi Yang Mulia...."

"Kau ini dari Klan Aoyama... keluarga terhormat.... tapi yang kaulakukan.... Selama sebulan ini renungkan kesalahanmu."

"Ba... baik."

"Dayang Tsukimori, mari kita pergi. Kita harus merawat Selir Hatake beserta pelayan dan pengawalnya. Bawa saja mereka ke istanaku"

Di istana Ratu dokter mulai mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Kakashi. Mendadak Ratu berujar, "Biar saya saja yang merawatnya. Anda boleh meninggalkan kami berdua "

"Yang Mulia tidak usah repot-repot begitu."

"Tak apa-apa Kakashi, aku memang ingin. Maaf, kalian berlima jadi luka-luka begini."

"Hamba sudah terbiasa, bukan masalah besar bagi seorang shinobi. Yah, tapi kasihan pelayan dan pengawal hamba."

"Tapi sayang kan tubuh selir kesayanganku yang bagus jadi luka-luka begini."

Kakashi yang mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah. "Ya...Yang Mulia mengapa bicara seperti itu, tubuh penuh bekas luka begini...."

"Tapi memang bagus kok, mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya. Ah, kamu manis sekali kalau tersipu-sipu begitu."

"Yang Muliaaaaaaa! Jangan menggoda hamba," Kakashi terlihat sedikit merajuk. Ratu tertawa melihatnya.

"Tapi terimakasih padamu. Berkat kalian aku tahu seperti apa aslinya Selir Aoyama. Istirahatlah, biarpun tidak bisa berbaring telentang sampai punggungmu sembuh. Santai saja, pelayan-pelayan di sini akan mengurus kalian. Aku pergi dulu," Ratu berpamitan sambil mengecup sudut bibir Kakashi.

Di taman Ratu mengobrol dengan Dayang Tsukimori.

"Megumi-sama, Anda kelihatannya sangat menyukai Selir Hatake."

"Memang, dia benar-benar unik, berbeda dengan lelaki di istana umumnya. Dia juga dari segi fisik lebih dari lumayan, dan dia juga tampan, eh, lebih tepat kalau disebut cantik."

"Ternyata Anda diam-diam penggemar cowok cantik ya, saya tidak pernah menyangka, Anda yang tidak pernah melirik-lirik lelaki sekarang tertarik padanya," Dayang Tsukimori tertawa.

"Hei, Sayo, kau mengolok-olokku ya. Sejak kecil kamu bersamaku, kan tahu sendiri aku dibebani tanggung jawab kelewat banyak sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk kehidupan pribadi. Sekarang saatnya untuk menikmati sedikit kehidupan percintaan, lagipula apa ada yang tidak mengharapkan lahirnya Putri Mahkota?"

"Ada kok, orang-orang yang mengincar tahta Ratu."

"Yeee, orang-orang macam begitu mana masuk hitungan. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya pacarmu yang koki Dapur Istana itu?"

"Kok, kok, kok tahu?"

"Ya iyalah, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang temanku sejak kecil?"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mungkin Anda tertarik padanya karena dia rakyat biasa kan, tidak banyak selir yang seperti itu."

"Yah benar, mungkin begitu. Aku jadi teringat mendiang Ayahanda. Aku tidak tahan melihat Kakashi disiksa seperti itu, mengingatkanku pada nasib Ayahanda dulu."

Kejadian itu membuat Ratu mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan bertahun-tahun lalu.

_Seorang lelaki yang terluka parah berjalan susah payah berjalan kembali ke istananya di Istana Belakang._

"_Ayahanda! Ayahanda! Kenapa... kenapa begini...?" kata seorang gadis kecil yang nyaris menangis._

"_Tidak apa-apa Putri Mahkota.... Jangan menangis."_

"_Apa salah Ayahanda?"_

"_Putri Mahkota, ini biasa di istana.... Selir dari kalangan biasa memang sering begini, apalagi saya ayah Putri Mahkota. Tidak perlu diributkan.... Nanti juga sembuh...."_

"_Tidak mau! Aku mau lapor Ibunda Ratu! Niisama, ayo!" gadis kecil itu mengajak anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Sayo jaga ayahanda ya!"_

"_Aku juga harus lapor Ayahanda Pangeran tentang ini. Megumi, yuk! Tapi tenang ya, jangan kelewat emosi."_

"_Pangeran Natsuhiko, Putri Mahkota, tolong tenanglah.... Dan perhalus bahasa kalian, ini di istana.... Sebut gelar dengan tepat...."_

"_Ayahanda Selir Ouki, bukan saatnya meributkan itu! Kami ini keluarga kan? Lebih penting, Ayahanda Selir Ouki, Anda luka parah! Pelayan, tolong ambil tandu dan antarkan Ayahanda Selir Ouki ke istananya. Jaga beliau baik-baik."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi yang sedang tiduran kaget karena Ratu masuk ke kamarnya membawa nampan.

"Yang Mulia, hamba jadi terkejut."

"Ini kan istanaku, lupa ya kalau sementara kamu kan tinggal di sini?"

"Yang Mulia mengapa membawa nampan?"

"Sarapanmu."

"Yang Mulia tidak perlu membawanya sendiri, hamba bisa minta tolong salah satu pelayan."

"Tapi sayangkuuuuuu... aku ingin sarapan berdua di sini denganmu."

"Baiklah, kalau ini keinginan Yang Mulia."

Saat sarapan mereka berdua terlihat akrab. Beberapa kali Ratu malah menggoda Kakashi.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa begitu senang menggoda hamba?"

"Karena kamu begitu manis kalau sedang kugoda." jawab Ratu dengan wajah sedikit usil.

"Yang seperti itu bukan hanya hamba kan?"

"Kan beda."

Selesai makan Ratu tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Kakashi. Diraihnya tangan kanan Kakashi, lalu diletakkannya di atas tangan kirinya sendiri dan digenggamnya dengan tangan satunya. Ratu tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya. Kakashi dengan agak canggung membalas senyumannya.

Kakashi berpikir, mungkin dia kualat karena menggoda beberapa gadis dulu, sekarang dia kena batunya.

"Ah, Selir Hatake, jangan jalan-jalan dulu! Anda masih belum sembuh betul," seorang dayang menegurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tubuh saya kalau dipakai untuk berbaring saja malahan jadi kaku. Lagipula saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat taman bunga di sini saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kami temani."

Saat makan malam Ratu bertanya padanya.

"Dayang-dayang dan para pelayan bilang padaku kalau tadi kamu malah nekat jalan-jalan di taman dan mereka menemanimu juga."

"Yang Mulia, mohon jangan memarahi mereka. Hambalah yang ingin berjalan-jalan, rasanya tidak tahan kalau harus berada di tempat tidur terus, lagipula hamba sudah mulai membaik."

"Bagaimanapun juga, jangan sampai kelelahan...," balas Ratu dengan lembut. "Sini kusuapi."

"Yang Mulia, tapi... tapi.... Yang Mulia juga belum menyelesaikan santap malam...."

"Kenapa, tidak mau?"

"Bu... bukan begitu...."

"Jadi?"

Saat Ratu menyuapinya, ah, rasanya Kakashi.... Rasanya semua dayang dan pelayan memandangi mereka berdua, mungkin karena iri dan ingin....

"Kalau sudah sembuh ayo kita melihat-lihat salah satu taman terindah yang ada di sini."

"Di manakah itu Yang Mulia?"

"Nanti juga kamu tahu, kalu tidak kan bukan kejutan namanya."

Setengah bulan kemudian Kakashi sudah benar-benar sembuh dan Ratu akhirnya mengajaknya melihat-lihat taman seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya. Taman itu ada di bagian timur Istana Belakang.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Ya, Yang Mulia, tapi di mana Ren dan Sho?"

"Mereka ada sedikit pekerjaan, tak masalah kan?"

Sampai di taman Kakashi terpukau. Ini taman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Bunga-bunga mawar, krisan, lili, kolam teratai dan lotus, pohon-pohon sakura, momiji, pinus, willow, semua ditata dengan begitu apik, malah ada kemericik sungai kecil yang mengalir.

"Ini salah satu favoritku di istana.".

"Indah sekali.... Harusnya hamba membawa kamera...."

Ratu mengajak selir kesayangannya ke bangunan yang ada di tengah taman. Ternyata itu sebuah istana kecil yang sangat bagus. Ukiran-ukirannya begitu halus dan detail.

"Kakashi, mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini. Dan bacalah ini," kata Ratu sambil mengulurkan sebuah gulungan. Kakashi membacanya, ternyata tingkatannya telah dinaikkan menjadi selir tingkat keempat.

"Kejutan untukmu."

"Mengapa mendadak seperti ini Yang Mulia? Lagipula apa hamba layak...?"

"Tidak ada selir yang memberikan jasa padaku selain kamu, selain itu seorang ratu bisa menaikkan tingkat selir manapun yang disukainya."

Ratu menunjukkan padanya setumpuk hadiah, baju-baju bagus dan mengenalkannya dengan pelayan-pelayan baru. Ada dua orang koki, satu orang untuk mengurusi pakaiannya, satu untuk perawatan bangunan istana dan tiga pelayan lagi selain Ren dan Sho, selain itu pengawalnya ditambah empat lagi.

"Kau senang tinggal di sini?"

"Te... tentu. Tapi Yang Mulia, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk hamba?"

"Tidak, kamu memang layak memperolehnya." kata Ratu sambil tersenyum padanya. "Malam ini aku ingin di sini. Ini sudah hampir senja, dan aku membawa dayang dan pelayan untuk mengurus keperluanku malam ini."

Malamnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol. Ratu sangat senang berbicara dengan Kakashi.

Benar-benar menyenangkan bicara dengannya. Apa pun itu. Bahkan hal-hal konyol sekalipun, cerita-cerita lucu tentang istana. Tidak ada celaan atau teguran, seperti ngobrol dengan Sayo saja. Dengannya... aku merasa seperti perempuan biasa saja... lepas dari predikat ratu, kecuali mungkin cara dia memanggilku....

Ratu mendekap Kakashi dari belakang dan mulai menciumi lehernya dan mulai bertindak lebih jauh....

"Kenapa? Takut?"

"Ya... Yang Mulia, a... apa yang Yang Mulia inginkan?"

"Kamu... dan juga seorang Putri Mahkota...."

"Ta... ta... tapi ini tidak benar.... Ha... hamba di sini ka... karena tugas.... Ti... tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan... a...apalagi sampai...."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.... Ayo tidur saja."

Kakashi sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di istana, Ratu sangat menyukainya. Tingkatannya sudah naik lagi jadi selir tingkat ketiga. Beberapa kali ada kejadian seperti waktu malam saat dia baru saja pindah ke Taman Seratus Bunga, tapi untungnya tidak sampai terlalu jauh....

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi baru saja tiba di ruang kerja Ratu dan melapor. Ratu menyuruh dayang dan pelayannya keluar, hanya tinggal Dayang Tsukimori.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia, ada yang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Yang Mulia."

"Selirku yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya. Kelihatannya Selir Shuji merencanakan memakai racun dan semacamnya atau merayu Yang Mulia dengan menggunakan obat dan minuman tertentu, agar menjadi ayah Putri Mahkota, setelah lahir, Yang Mulia.... mereka akan meracuni Yang Mulia pelan-pelan. Yang Mulia harus sangat hati-hati padanya. Kalau Selir Aoyama... dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran...."

"Bukan dari Konoha kan?"

"Tentu bukan, Sandaime-sama tidak akan sembarangan menerima misi, lagipula Istana ini punya hubungan yang erat dengan Konoha."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ratu mendekati Kakashi dan mendekapnya dan langsung menciuminya.

"Ya... Yang Mulia, Dayang Tsukimori melihat...."

"Mmmmm, sebenarnya tak masalah, dia tidak akan memandangi kita, kalau pun iya, Sayo akan maklum, kau ini kan selirku...."

"Ta... tapi...."

"Malu kalau dilihat orang?"

"Be... betul."

"Hmmmmm. Tapi penyamaranmu belum terbongkar kan?"

"Tidak. Ren dan Sho dan dua pengawal lama hamba tahu tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih tutup mulut."

"Hati-hati ya."

"Baik."

"Oh, ya nanti malam temani aku ya. Nanti kukirim tandu untuk menjemputmu."

!#$%^&*()

Malam pun tiba. Kakashi baru saja tiba di istana Ratu ketika Ratu sendiri yang menyambutnya dan menuntunnya masuk.

Tengah malam.... Seseorang berada di kamar Ratu, mengendap-ngendap.... Sosok itu mengangkat pisaunya hendak menikam....

TINGGG!!! Bunyi logam beradu.... Pisau itu ditahan sebuah kunai. Kakashi langsung menyerang pembunuh gelap itu. Ratu langsung siaga dan mengambil tanto dari bawah bantalnya. Mereka berdua berusaha membekuk penyusup itu.

Ratu berusaha menangkis tusukan si pembunuh gelap, tetapi hasilnya malah tantonya patah. Kakashi melindunginya dan lengannya tergores pisau. Ratu mengambil pedangnya yang disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur. Mereka berdua terlibat pertarungan menegangkan dengan si pembunuh.

Di luar para sepasukan besar pengawal berbondong-bondong hendak masuk ke kamar Ratu. Si pembunuh sudah terjepit antara Ratu dan Kakashi. Saat para pengawal masuk mendobrak pintu, Ratu memukul kepala pembunuh itu sekeras-kerasnya dari belakang dengan pedangnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Kalian periksa dia. Masih hidup tidak?"

Salah satu pengawal maju memeriksanya. "Masih, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus, tangkap dia, interogasi! Jaga dia tetap hidup, kalau mati tidak ada gunanya."

"Kami laksanakan, Yang Mulia," Para pengawal menjawab serempak.

"Kepala Pengawal, kemarilah!"

"Yuriko Asahina siap menerima perintah."

"Perketat pengamanan dalam istana di semua tempat. Awasi baik-baik istana Selir Aoyama dan Selir Shuji. Laporkan kalau ada orang mencurigakan keluar atau masuk istana kedua selir itu!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Para dayang dan pelayan juga dokter masuk dan hendak merawat Ratu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian rawat Kakashi," Dilihatnya selir kesayangannya mulai pusing dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ukh...," Kakashi jatuh pingsan. Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung membaringkannya untuk langsung diperiksa dokter.

"Senjatanya beracun, tapi Selir Hatake sudah saya beri antidotnya."

"Hatake-sama akan pulih, kan?" tanya Ren.

"Tentu. Tapi kita harus pastikan beliau beristirahat."

"Baik, baik."

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi merasakan tidurnya sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Kayaknya udah pagi.... Mmmmmm... wangiiiiii....

Suara yang tidak asing menyapanya, "Sudah bangun?", ternyata Kakashi berbaring di pangkuan Ratu.

Kakashi membuka mata, sudah siang ternyata.

"Yang Mulia? Mengapa Yang Mulia ada di sini?"

"Hei, ini kan jam istirahat siang. Astaga, tidurmu pasti pulas sekali sampai tidak sadar ini sudah tengah hari. Ah, tapi semalam memang menguras tenaga."

"Ma, maaf."

"Sebenarnya terbalik kalau kamu yang meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang melakukannya. Maafkan aku, dua kali kamu sudah terluka gara-gara aku."

"Ah, tidak mengapa Yang Mulia, ini kan sudah resiko hamba. Bisa dibilang sudah terbiasa. Terima kasih juga pada Yang Mulia, karena sudah memingsankan si pembunuh, kalau tidak pasti lebih sulit. Ternyata Yang Mulia hebat juga ya."

Ratu tertawa kecil dan menyeringai. "Hasil latihan sejak kecil. Ngomong-ngomong semalam kamu membantuku, padahal bukan misimu."

"Tapi hamba tidak bisa diam begitu saja.... Bukankah... hamba selir Yang Mulia...?"

Ratu yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, Yang Mulia hanya di sini sebentar saja?"

"Hei, jam istirahat siang sudah hampir selesai. Nanti aku terlambat. Bukankah nanti kita bertemu lagi?"

Bulan sudah tinggi. Ratu masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Kakashi.

"Sudah selarut ini belum tidur?"

"Hamba belum merasa mengantuk. Lagipula mengapa Yang Mulia pulang larut sampai melewatkan makan malam?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Rapatnya tadi alot, makan waktu lama. Ayo kuceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Hamba bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Apa kamu dengar banyak dongeng waktu kecil?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu dengarkan saja. Kujamin tidak membosankan. Kalaupun membosankan kupikir malah bagus, kamu bisa cepat tertidur."

"Yang Mulia sungguh pintar bergurau."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang Mulia hendak pergi ke mana?"

"Ah, maaf ya Kakashi, hari ini aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu. Aku akan pergi ke tempat selir Shuji."

"Ap... apa...? Tapi kan...."

"Makanya ikutlah denganku."

Sampai di istana selir Shuji, sambutan sangat mewah sudah menanti.

"Ah, Yang Mulia, apa anda senang. Hamba khusus membeli taplak meja, tirai dan hiasan-hiasan ini agar Yang Mulia senang. Semuanya yang terbaik. Hamba harus pintar melayani Yang Mulia kan? Pelayan, bawakan teh dan makanan kecil kemari. Tak mengapakah Yang Mulia makan makanan kecil setelah santap malam?"

"Ya, silakan selir Shuji. Terima kasih atas kebaikannya."

"Ini tehnya Yang Mulia. Kualitas terbaik dari daerah asal hamba. Kebunnya milik adik perempuan hamba. Ini sangat langka. Kita beruntung bisa memperolehnya. Tapi, yang terbaik hanya untuk Yang hamba tuangkan."

"Tolong bawakan ke sini." Ratu menyuruh seorang pelayan.

Pelayan kecil yang gugup membawa cawan berisi teh. Karena gemetaran cawannya terjatuh. Begitu pula teko beserta isinya.

"Pelayan kurang ajar!!!!!! Beraninya kau!!!!! Cawan ini tidak akan sanggup kau beli sebuah pun seumur hidupmu, tahu!!!!!! Ini warisan dari kakekku!!!!! Buatan perajin keramik kenamaan!!!!! Teh ini juga lebih berharga darimu!!!!!"

"Sudah, sudah. Biar dibuatkan lagi oleh pelayan-pelayanku."

"Yang Mulia, tidak u..."

Para dayang dan pelayan telah masuk ke dapur istana Selir Shuji.

"Selir Shuji, bisa jelaskan apa ini?" Dayang Tsukimori menunjukkan serbuk berwarna merah muda pucat.

"I... itu...."

"Tolong periksa."

Dayang Iijuin mencicipinya sedikit. "Yang Mulia... ini... sebenarnya...."

"Apa, Dayang Iijuin?"

"Apakah Yang Mulia pernah mendengar tentang obat tradisional kuno yang disebut Serbuk Bidadari?"

"Yang konon merupakan ramuan pemikat?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Inilah Serbuk Bidadari itu. Serbuk ini bisa membuat gairah peminumnya meluap hingga hilang kendali."

"Selir Shuji, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Yang Mulia, Selir Shuji memasukkan ini ke cawan teh Yang Mulia, kami lihat cawan-cawan di sini begitu, sangat samar karena warnanya."

"Selir Shuji, Anda sudah berniat menipu Yang Mulia dengan memasukkan ini ke minuman Yang Mulia. Anda tahu kan ini kesalahan sangat besar?"

"A.... ampuni hamba...."

"Hukumanmu akan ditentukan besok pagi. Pengawal, perketat pengamanan di istana ini. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk atau keluar tanpa seizinku."

Setelah mereka kembali ke Istana Ratu

"Kakashi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Penyamaran yang sangat bagus."

"Terima kasih kembali Yang Mulia. Hamba juga senang dapat membantu Yang Mulia."

Ratu menghela napas panjang dan bersandar di bahu Kakashi

"Boleh aku seperti ini?"

"Apa ada peraturan yang melarangnya?"

"Entahlah, aku ini ratu.... Diharapkan menjadi tempat bersandar semua orang. Tak ada yang berpikir aku juga bisa pegal dan keberatan. Tapi waktu aku mencari tempat bersandar, bahkan pohon atau tembok pun tak ada."

"Hamba ada di sini."

Kesunyaian terasa di antara mereka berdua.

"Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kalau aku bukan seorang ratu kau akan ada di sampingku? Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Hamba.... Ya. Tapi sampai kapan hamba tidak tahu."

"Aku sungguh senang kamu ada di sini. Buatku, kamu seperti percikan cat warna-warni di atas kanvas hitam pekat."

"Sebegitu beratkah hidup Yang Mulia?"

"Sulit membedakan yang mana kawan yang mana lawan di sini."

"Apa hamba masuk ke kotak 'kawan'?"

"Ya. Mungkin lebih, aku tak tahu.... Aku ingin sekali berharap kamu terus di sini."

"Yang Mulia.... Ada kalanya... waktu tak bisa dilawan...."

"Apa itu artinya kita tak punya pilihan?"

!#$%^&*()

Hampir setahun kemudian.

"Kakashi, aku sudah dapat cukup banyak bukti untuk menyeret mereka. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuminta darimu."

"Apa itu Yang Mulia?"

"Kesaksianmu di pengadilan."

Kakashi tertegun. "Eh, hamba...?"

"Ya, kamu saksinya kan? Tak apa, kamu tidak perlu mengungkap hal-hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keesokan harinya Selir Shuji dan Selir Aoyama diseret ke penjara kerajaan.

"Dasar jalang!!!! Puas kamu menyingkirkanku?????!!!!!!!!" maki Selir Aoyama pada Kakashi yang ada saat mereka ditangkap.

Perlakuan Selir Shuji pun tak jauh beda.

"Senang ya? Sekarang kau satu-satunya selir, ternyata kau lebih licik daripadaku."

Di istananya Kakashi merenung memikirkan kata-kata kedua selir itu.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Kata Dayang Tsukimori orang yang coba-coba memberontak atau mengambil alih kekuasan bisa dihukum mati.... Tapi itu memang resiko perbuatan mereka.... Meski begitu, kasihan mereka. Harus berpisah dengan keluarga... terkurung di istana... jadi selir seorang wanita tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta.... Harus menjalaninya seumur hidup.... Sungguh tidak bebas. Tapi, sebagai seorang shinobi pun.... Apa aku sendiri ini punya kebebasan...? Atau... keluarga?

Nyaris semua orang di klan Aoyama dan Shuji dihukum mati. Semuanya terlibat. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Dan Kakashi melihat tubuh tak bernyawa kedua mantan selir itu digotong keluar dari tempat pelaksanaan hukuman mati.

Ironis. Bertahun-tahun jadi shinobi, bahkan ANBU, aku baru sadar sekarang bahwa diriku sungguh kejam.

Misinya sudah selesai sekarang. Kakashi tahu, meski Ratu telah menaikkan tingkatnya menjadi selir tingkat pertama ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa ditawar. Dia harus pulang ke Konoha.

Bagaimanapun juga aku seorang shinobi. Itulah kehidupanku. Aku harus kembali. Meskipun rasanya aku sudah meninggalkan hal yang begitu penting di sini....

Pagi-pagi Kakashi mencari Ratu untuk berpamitan. Tapi dia tidak tahu ada di mana. Untungnya dilihatnya ada Dayang Tsukimori.

"Maaf Dayang Tsukimori, di manakah Yang Mulia?"

"Beliau ada di dojo, sedang berlatih."

"Terima kasih Dayang Tsukimori."

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dojo. Dilihatnya Ratu sedang berlatih memanah. Sangat mahir, Kakashi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan kagum matanya.

"Yang Mulia?"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badan.

"Kakashi?"

"Hamba datang untuk berpamitan...."

Ratu langsung berlari memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kamu harus pulang sekarang?"

"Ya.... Yang Mulia...."

"Jangan katakan selamat tinggal."

Yang ada hanya desir angin....

"Kalau harus begitu.... Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai gerbang."

"Silakan."

Sampai di gerbang dalam Ratu membuka tangan Kakashi dan meletakkan sebuah amplop di tangannya. Diremasnya tangan Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Bacalah nanti."

"Hamba mohon diri."

Kakashi berjalan keluar dari gerbang dalam. Ratu hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh.

Di dalam kereta yang membawanya pulang Kakashi membuka amplop yang diberikan Ratu padanya.

Di bagian paling atas tertulis :

_Dari Megumi Tenou untuk Kakashi Hatake_

Dan di bawahnya ada kaligrafi kanji. Hanya satu huruf.

_Ai._

_Cinta._

_

* * *

_AN: Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah ujian-ujian beruntun. Mulai semesteran, perbaikan semester ganjil terus genep. Nyaris pikiranku nggak bis beener-bener libur. Sekarang udah slese ujiannya. Seneng niy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto! Jangan nglamun!" Iruka menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, sakit!"

"Makanya konsentrasi!"

Naruto cuma menunduk dengan suram.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa? Sering sekali melamun di kelas," Saat pulang sekolah Iruka menanyai Naruto.

"Naruto khawatir sama Kakashi-niichan. Nggak ada kabar sama sekali. Padahal katanya ikut dalam misi, tapi kok nggak ada kabar. Belum pulang juga. Jangan-jangan kenapa-napa. Apa lupa udah janji sama Naruto...?"

"Dari ceritamu Kakashi-san ANBU kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau tidak ada kabar artinya itu kabar baik."

"Kok gitu? Naruto nggak ngerti."

"Yah, ANBU selalu kebagian misi paling rahasia, jadi nggak bakalan ada kabar. Kalau nggak ada kabar apa-apa berarti Kakashi-san baik-baik saja."

"Gitu, ya?"

"Iya, tenang aja. Ayo ke Ichiraku."

"Asyiiiiiiiik."

Sementara itu Kakashi baru saja tiba di apartemennya dan sedang beres-beres.

Debunya banyak banget. Gara-gara nggak ditempatin dua tahun. Kalo nggak diberesin gimana mau tidur dll? Paling nggak dibersihin dulu. Duh, capek juga beres-beres. Naruto kayak gimana ya sekarang?

Keesokan harinya ada seorang laki-laki muda berdiri di dekat ayunan di depan akademi saat pulang sekolah.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

"Niichan pulaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya.

"Iya, iya, Niichan pulang," Kakashi mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Naruto seneng banget. Kirain Niichan kenapa-napa."

"Pulang yuk."

Sampai di rumah Naruto Kakashi mengulurkan bungkusan.

"Apa nih?"

"Buka aja."

"Dompet kodok... sama topi tidur berang-berang.... Lucu!"

"Suka?"

"Iya dong."

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Masih saja sibuk, tapi dicuri-curinya waktu untuk bermain dengan Naruto. Setiap hari berkali-kali dibacanya surat yang diberikan padanya dua musim yang lalu.

Sementara itu di istana....

"Yang Mulia harus segera memikirkan penerus kerajaan ini," Seorang pejabat Istana Belakang menyatakannya.

"Dengan kata lain?"

"Suami Yang Mulia dan Putri Mahkota. Bukankah Yang Mulia sudah mengangkat beberapa selir lagi?"

"Kalau aku disuruh menikahi salah satu dari mereka, kukatakan terus terang, aku tak berminat. Lagipula aku mengangkat mereka pun juga atas desakan dari kalian."

"Mereka dari keluaga ternama, tampan dan berkelas, di manakah kekurangannya?"

"Hanya ingin berkuasa, hanya tahu bersenang-senang atau cuma cocok jadi pajangan. Berbahaya. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Lalu, apa hamba perlu mencarikan yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu orang yang pantas."

"Siapakah orang itu Yang Mulia?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Yang Mulia harus membawanya ke rapat resmi kalau begitu."

Rapat berlangsung panas.

"Yang Mulia jangan main-main! Yang Mulia ingin menikahi Kakashi Hatake?!"

"Lalu?"

"Latar belakangnya Yang Mulia! Ayahnya bunuh diri!"

"Jadi?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?! Dari segi ini dia tidak layak!"

"Anda belum lihat kedua laki-laki dari klan ternama itu? Mereka cuma alat untuk mengambil kekuasaan, hanya tahta ini yang mereka incar. Saya punya tanggung jawab untuk mempertahankan dinasti ini. Saya tidak ingin dinasti ini berakhir hanya gara-gara seorang laki-laki!"

"Yang Mulia, dia itu seorang shinobi...."

"Justru itu, dia ANBU, langsung di bawah Hokage, lagipula saat ini Konoha masih diperintah Sandaime. Dia bukan jenis orang yang selalu haus memperluas kekuasaan. Ini salah satu cara memperingatkan keluarga-keluarga bangsawan dan mengambil hati rakyat dan juga Konohagakure."

"Tapi, apa dia bersedia? Kalau tidak?"

"Saya akan memilih salah satu dari calon-calon yang Anda sekalian ajukan."

"Kami akan segera mengirim orang untuk melamarnya."

"Sebenarnya seminggu saya aku akan pergi ke Konoha, membicarakan perjanjian pertahanan. Saat itu saya akan memintanya. Anda semua siapkan saja semua perlengkapannya. Kalau dia bersedia baru kita lakukan upacara lamaran resmi."

!#$%^&*()

"Sandaime-dono, sebenarnya saya datang ke sini juga ada satu urusan yang lain."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu?"

"Saya meminta salah satu shinobi Anda."

"Siapa dan mengapa, Yang Mulia?"

"Kakashi Hatake. Saya ingin menikahinya."

Hokage menghela napas, "Ini bukan hal yang mudah, harus dibicarakan dulu."

"Saya mengerti."

!#$%^&*()

"Megumi-sama, Anda mau ke mana sepagi ini? Sendirian pula."

"Menemui selirku yang manis. Jangan khawatir, aku bawa pedang."

"Baiklah."

!#$%^&*()

"Naruto, dimakan dong sayurnya...."

"Nggak doyan...."

"Kan di dalam kuah sup miso, kamu biasa makan ramen rasa miso kan?"

"Iya, tapi... ini sayur Niichan."

"Coba dulu dong. Kalo nggak pernah makan sayur bisa-bisa sakit nanti."

"Iya deh, Naruto makan." Naruto menyuapkan sayuran sup miso ke dalam mulutnya dengan wajah ngeri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Bentar ya Naruto, Niichan liat dulu ya. Siapa ya pagi-pagi gini?"

Wajah yang dilihatnya setelah pintu terbuka adalah wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. Tiba-tiba terasa hatinya bergejolak. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi memeluk wanita itu erat-erat.

"Ya, ini benar-benar aku Kakashi, aku di sini."

"Hamba pikir.... hamba pikir ini cuma mimpi."

"Bukan." Wanita itu mencubit pipi Kakashi. "Terasa kan?"

"Yang Mulia...."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Tak usah kalau kita sedang berdua. Bukan di istana kan?"

"Tapi...." Kakashi tidak melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali dan malah Ratu membelai-belai rambutnya dan menempelkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Kakashi.

"Niichan?"

Kakashi langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh maaf, hamba lupa, ada Naruto."

Ratu melihat Naruto. "Lucunya.... Adikmu?"

"Bukan adik kandung, tapi bisa dibilang begitu."

"Halo Naruto kecil. Namaku Megumi."

"Neechan ini siapa? Temannya Kakashi-niichan? Atau pacarnya?"

"Naruto, dari mana kamu tahu soal pacaran?" Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Anak-anak di akademi. Kalo cowok cewek pelukan katanya pacaran. Terus Naruto tanya sama Iruka-sensei. Kata Iruka-sensei kalo cowok cewek bukan keluarga pelukan mungkin aja pacaran."

"Adik kecil, kamu pintar juga ya."

"Naruto nggak kecil...." Kata-kata itu membuatnya cemberut, dan hanya membuat Naruto terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Iya, iya."

"Naruto, sayurmu belum habis."

"Ewww, mesti dihabisin?"

"Tul. Niichan tungguin sampe abis."

Naruto hanya melanjutkan memakan sayurnya dengan ngeri.

"Wekh. Udah abis. Naruto berangkat dulu. Daah Niichan. Yekh, sayur." Naruto keluar dengan masih menyisakan kesebalannya terhadap sayuran yang terpaksa dimakannya atas desakan Kakashi.

"Selirku yang manis, kelihatannya kamu sudah siap jadi ayah."

"Jadi, menurut Yang Mulia hamba ini bapak-bapak?"

"Belum. Mau jadi ayah anakku?"

"Jangan menggoda hamba lagi."

"Apa hari ini kamu tidak ada misi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu temui aku nanti."

"Tentu." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Di istana Kikyo mereka berdua mengobrol di depan taman.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan cuma urusan pertahanan semata...."

"Apa ada yang lain?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...."

"Yang Mulia sampai jauh-jauh kemari...."

"Ya...."

Yang terdengar hanya degup jantung mereka sendiri.

"Kakashi, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Kakashi terperanjat. "Ya... Yang Mulia...."

"Aku serius."

"Hamba... hamba...."

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban darimu sekarang. Tak perlu khawatir, pembicaraan kerjasamaku dengan Konoha setidaknya akan makan waktu seminggu."

Kakashi pulang dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Kaget, khawatir, bahagia, rasa sayang, kecemasan dan rasa takut bercampur aduk jadi satu.

!#$%^&*()

"Megumi-sama?"

"Ya, Sayo?"

"Anda sudah menyampaikannya pada Kakashi-san?"

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana peluangnya?"

"Kelihatannya tidak terlalu besar."

"Jadi...."

"Aku tetap berharap dia menerimanya."

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi merasa sangat galau.

Aku... harus bagaimana...?


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi membuka pintu karena mendengar suara ketukan.

"Ternyata kamu, Asuma."

"Hokage-sama memanggilmu."

"Aku segera ke sana."

!#$%^&*()

"Kau tahu kan Kakashi, bahwa Ratu Amanogawa memintamu menjadi suaminya? Pasti Beliau sudah menyampaikannya padamu."

"Benar."

"Para tetua desa dan aku berpikir ini mungkin baik untuk hubungan Konoha dan dinasti Tenou. Kami memutuskan untuk mengizinkanmu."

"Tapi Sandaime-sama...."

"Kau belum mengambil keputusan soal ini?"

"Ya...."

"Apa seminggu cukup untukmu? Sampaikan saja saat pertemuan seminggu lagi. Yah, hanya itu saja. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya mohon diri."

Kakashi berjalan pulang sambil berpikir.

Kalau aku menikah dengannya... aku tidak bisa jadi shinobi lagi....

Kalau tidak... hubungan kami berakhir sampai di sini....

Aku tidak siap hidup terkungkung di istana....

Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan wanita yang benar-benar kusayangi....

GEDUBRAKKKK!!!!!

"Kakashi-niichan nglamun ya?"

"Ya ampun! Naruto! Sori, sori. Adududuh.... Kamu nggak 'pa-'pa?" Kakashi langsung membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ehehe... kayaknya lutut Naruto berdarah he he he...."

"Kok udah pulang?"

"Kan jam sekolah udah selesai. Lupa ya?"

"Udah sini, nanti Niichan urus lututmu," Kakashi langsung menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Asyiiiiiik! Nggak perlu jalan kaki sendiri!"

"Lutut luka malah kesenangan digendong. Dasar!"

Setelah mengantar dan mengurusi Naruto yang lututnya terluka, Kakashi kembali berjalan pulang sambil berpikir.

Aku masih terlalu muda....

Memangnya apa yang bisa kuberikan padanya...?

Apa aku cukup kuat menjadi suaminya...?

Kalau menikah dengannya, aku harus pergi dari Konoha....

Keesokan paginya Kakashi sudah datang di Istana Kikyo.

"Hamba... hamba datang ke tempat ini untuk membicarakan...," kata-katanya terputus.

"Ya?"

"Ini... ini tentang keinginan dan tawaran Yang Mulia...."

Wanita di hadapannya terlihat mempersiapkan diri menerima semua jawaban yang mungkin.

"Ma... maafkan hamba.... Hamba... hamba... tidak bisa...."

Ratu menghela napas.

"Tempat hamba di sini... hamba hidup sebagai shinobi. Itulah jalan hidup yang hamba tempuh."

"Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan hamba."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu."

Mereka berdua terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun meluncur keluar.

"Kakashi."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kuharap kamu mau menyimpan ini," Ratu mengulurkan sebuah tusuk konde kupu-kupu dari emas berhias empat rubi kecil, garnet merah dan spinel. (1)

"Ini.... Apa hamba...?"

"Aku memang ingin memberikannya padamu. Kumohon simpanlah. Kalau suatu saat kamu melihat tusuk konde ini, kuharap kamu mau mengingatku. Jika bukan sebagai seorang wanita yang pernah hadir dalam hidupmu, setidaknya sebagai seorang teman bicara saat menjalani misi yang panjang."

Kakashi menggenggam erat-erat tusuk konde di tangannya.

"Hamba mohon diri."

Dayang Tsukimori masuk setelah Kakashi keluar dari kamar Ratu. Dilihatnya Ratu menyangga dahinya dengan tangan sambil menghela napas berat.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Megumi-sama?"

"Ya, Sayo. Hhhhhhh. Aku sebenarnya sudah memikirkan adanya kemungkinan ini, tapi tidak bisa kukatakan aku tidak kecewa. Kuharap aku bisa mencintai lelaki yang kunikahi nantinya... Setidaknya menyayanginya sebagai ayah dari anakku. Kadang-kadang aku iri dengan orang biasa.... Kalau aku bukan seorang ratu mungkin dia hanya akan memintaku menunggu sampai dia siap...."

"Perlu hamba bawakan sesuatu?"

"Tolong ambilkan teh, Sayo. Sekarang ini... aku sedang ingin sendirian...."

"Baiklah, Megumi-sama."

Di luar Dayang Tsukimori bertemu dengan Kakashi yang memandangi tusuk konde kupu-kupu di tangannya.

"Itu adalah suatu tradisi di kalangan wanita di keluarga kerajaan untuk memberikan tusuk konde kupu-kupu pada pria yang dicintai."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Dayang Tsukimori.

"Yang Mulia pasti sangat mencintai Anda."

"Saya...."

"Kata-kata bijak berujar 'Cinta sejati tidak terwujud dalam keinginan menguasai, tapi dalam keikhlasan untuk melepaskan orang yang dicintai' "

Dua orang yang saling mencintai, dua orang yang bersedih karena berpisah, karena pilihan yang mereka ambil. Seorang pria yang merasa tidak sanggup, yang memilih jalan yang selama ini ditempuhnya. Seorang wanita yang tidak ingin memaksa lelaki yang disayanginya menjalani hidup yang lebih berat, yang diinginkannya hanya bersama, bukan menjadikan orang tercinta sebagai boneka porselen pajangan.

Kakashi merasa sangat kehilangan.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.... Kalau kami bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti mungkin dia sudah bersama orang lain....

Ratu berusaha tetap tenang, meski kehilangan, meski kecewa.

Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengannya.... Aku merelakannya, tapi tetap saja hati ini sakit. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Mendiang Ibunda Ratu juga mengalami hal yang sama? Tidak seorangpun selir bahkan Ayahanda Pangeran yang memiliki tusuk konde kupu-kupu Beliau.... Mungkin ini takdir yang harus ditempuh seorang ratu.... Kalau kami bertemu lagi kelak, akan jadi bagaimana...?

Mereka berdua benar-benar patah hati.

Kakashi terus termenung dan berpikir sepanjang hari itu.

Kalau aku jadi menikah.... Hidup sebagai selir saja sudah cukup berat.... Tapi aku bisa punya keluarga lagi....

Keluarga....

Menyadari hal itu Kakashi langsung menyambar kunci, keluar, mengunci pintu lagi dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari dalam hujan secepat kilat.

"Saya mohon, tolong izinkan saya masuk! Saya harus menemui Yang Mulia! Saya mohon...."

"Kakashi-san, ada apa?"

"Dayang Tsukimori, tolong izinkan saya bertemu Yang Mulia."

"Kakashi-san, Yang Mulia sedang beristirahat."

Mendadak suara seorang wanita terdengar.

"Dayang Tsukimori, ada apa?" katanya sambil keluar. "Kakashi? Ya Tuhan, basah begini? Ayo masuk!"

Kakashi langsung mengikutinya.

"Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia... maafkan hamba...."

"Kenapa...?"

"Ma... maafkan hamba kalau hamba lancang.... Tapi... tapi... hamba hanya ingin Yang Mulia tahu... hamba... hamba... hanya mencintai Yang Mulia.... Hamba... tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidup hamba dengan wanita selain Yang Mulia.... Hamba tahu ini tidak pantas setelah penolakan hamba atas lamaran Yang Mulia, tapi... tolong izinkan hamba berharap kita berdua bisa menjalani hidup bersama...."

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Mungkin... mungkin ini terlalu muluk, tapi... tapi hamba pikir kita bisa mempunyai satu keluarga lagi...."

Ratu langsung mendekapnya erat-erat. "Syukurlah.... Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan menjalani hidup dengan lelaki lain...."

Mereka berpelukan lama, saling mengungkapkan rasa lega.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia, hamba mohon diri."

"Kakashi, malam ini hujan deras, menginaplah di sini saja. Kamu sudah basah kuyup begitu, mandilah sana, nanti biar para dayang dan pelayan siapkan pakaian ganti. Sayo, Sayo! Tolong minta para pelayan siapkan air mandi dan kimono untuk Kakashi!"

Dayang Tsukimori muncul. "Apa Kakashi-san, eh, maksud saya Selir Hatake mau bermalam di sini?"

Melihat Kakashi yang hanya tersipu-sipu Ratu-lah yang menjawab, "Benar, selirku yang manis akan menghabiskan malam di sini."

"Tidurlah, sayangkuuuu.... Besok banyak hal-hal penting dan berat harus dibicarakan...." Ratu mencubit pipi Kakashi.

Respons dari Kakashi hanyalah memeluk pinggang Ratu.

"Ohoho... sudah berani memelukku sekarang, ya?"

"Nnnnnggggg, Yang Mulia ini...."

"Ngambek yaaaa...? Aduuuuuh, manisnyaaaaaa...."

"Yang Mulia, jangan mulai lagi!"

!#$%^&*()

"Nah, pagi ini kita akan mendiskusikan beberapa hal."

"Yang Mulia mengatakannya seperti sedang memimpin rapat saja."

"Hoi! Aku serius!"

"Silakan langsung saja."

"Kau tahu, kalau menikah denganku kau harus berhenti jadi shinobi?"

"Ya...."

"Dan kamu tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana kehidupan di istana?"

"Ya...."

"Kenapa dari tadi jawabanmu cuma satu suku kata?"

"Eh, maaf. Setahu hamba menjadi suami Ratu berarti harus mengurus Rumah Tangga Istana. Hamba pikir, anggap saja ini tantangan pekerjaan baru, kalau di Konoha juga karir hamba cuma ada dua pilihan kemajuan, jadi petinggi desa atau Hokage, yang hamba rasa tidak. Lagipula mungkin hamba bisa sedikit mengubah Istana Belakang...."

"Yah, tapi tidak mudah.... Pasti banyak resistensi. Kalau tidak sukses ya... akali saja pereturan-peraturan bodoh dan ketinggalan jaman itu."

"Yang Mulia...?"

"He he he, aturan itu dibuat untuk membuat hidup jadi lebih teratur dan terarah, bukan mempersulit, kan? Jadi kalau tidak bisa diterapkan dan dilanggar terus ya itu salah pembuatnya sendiri."

"Yang Mulia ini...."

"Yah, aku kan membuat hampir semua hukum di kerajaan."

"Begitu...."

"Ada orang-orang yang harus kau mintai persetujuan atau diberitahu?"

"Pihak desa sudah setuju, orang tua hamba sudah meninggal...." Kakashi terdiam, "Naruto...."

"Kelihatannya dia lengket sekali denganmu, kupikir mungkin ini agak tidak mudah. Tapi tak apalah, masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum pertemuan."

"Hamba akan membujuknya."

"Berjuanglah."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

(1)Ketiganya batu permata, dan warnanya merah, meskipun dengan nuansa merah yang berbeda. Rubi biasanya kecil-kecil, kalau ada yang agak besar harganya sangat mahal. Spinel & garnet bisa diperoleh dalam ukuran lebih besar daripada rubi.


	8. Chapter 8

"Halo!"

"Waaaaah, Niichan njemput Naruto! Asyiiiiiiik."

"Yuk jalan! Mau nggak mampir di taman?"

"Boleh aja!"

Sesampainya di taman...

"Sebenarnya..., Naruto..., Niichan mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Gini, Niichan mau pindah."

"Pindah?"

"Iya, Niichan bakal nggak tinggal lagi di Konoha..."

"Naruto ikut ya...?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sori... Naruto nggak bisa ikut..."

"Emangnya kenapa Niichan mau pindah? Terus kenapa juga Naruto nggak bisa ikut...?"

"Sebenernya... sebenernya... Niichan mau nikah..."

"Kenapa mesti Niichan yang pindah? Kenapa bukan kakak itu yang tinggal di sini? Kenapa Naruto nggak boleh ikut? Niichan bohong! Jahat! Katanya mau jadi kakaknya Naruto! Sama aja sama yang lain! Hueeeeeeee! Hueeeeeeee!" Naruto mulai menangis.

"Naruto...," dengan lemah Kakashi berujar.

"Niichan jahat! Naruto benci Niichan!" dia langsung berlari pergi.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kakashi kembali ke Istana Kikyo.

"Berhasil?"

"Belum, Yang Mulia, masih jauh."

"Jadi begitu, kelihatannya memang tidak mudah."

"Saya akan tetap berusaha."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto sedang menangis di ayunan saat pulang sekolah. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ngapain nangis?"

"Sasuke..."

"Dasar bego, nangis mulu kerjanya."

Naruto tambah nangis.

"Oi! Oi!"

"Kakashi-niichan mau pindah, katanya mau nikah... aku nggak boleh ikut..."

"Emangnya nggak boleh nemuin dia lagi?"

"Aku kan nggak pernah boleh keluar desa..."

"Bukannya bisa ngirim surat? Dasar bego!"

"Jangan ngebego-begoin orang! Dasar rambut ayam nyebelin!"

"Dibantuin, bilang makasih napa?"

"Maaf menggangu keasyikan pertengkaran kalian, tapi Sasuke mesti pulang sekarang."

"Yeee, Itachi-niisan njemput! Daaah, bego!"

Naruto langsung merengut.

Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggilnya pelan. Melihat siapa yang datang langsung saja dia melengos meskipun sebenarnya diam-diam dia menangis.

"Niichan tahu ini berat... tapi... ini sudah diputuskan... Jangan dikira Niichan tidak sedih pergi dari Konoha, tidak bisa menjemput Naruto dari sekolah lagi... Tapi kita kan bisa kirim-kiriman surat..."

"Kalau nggak bisa ketemu Niichan lagi gimana...? Hiks hiks. Naruto kan nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi...," Naruto terus menangis.

"Akan Niichan cari caranya biar bisa ketemu sama Naruto, kan ada ujian chuunin setahun dua kali, mungkin saat itu Niichan bisa kembali ke sini. Lagipula, kalau kamu jadi Hokage, kamu bisa diizinkan berkunjung di istana."

"Bener?"

"Iya, serius."

"Tapi niichan... sebelum pergi... temenin Naruto dulu ya..."

"Beres bos!"

"Jadiiiiiii... Naruto minta gendong sampai rumah!"

"Dasar! Ya udah, ayo!"

"Yiiiihaaaaaa!"

Kembali ke istana Kikyo Kakashi sudah terlihat lega.

"Berhasil."

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi hamba beberapa hari ini harus menemaninya dulu."

"Tentu saja, kalian berdua nantinya akan jarang bertemu."

"Hamba juga harus mengurus surat pengunduran diri."

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk meninggalkan semua ini... Bertahun-tahun menggenggam kunai tapi sebentar lagi yang kau urus adalah urusan rumah tangga istana, kerapian, dapur, pakaian... Menjadi ratu berat, tapi aku juga bingung apa yang akan kukerjakan kalau berhenti dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang..."

"Ini kan... _trade off_..."

"Benar... Astaga! Kita belum membicarakan keuanganmu!" Ratu mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan map dari laci meja kerjanya

"Eh...?"

"Iya, benar! Kurang menyenangkan, memang, tapi kan penting. Ini soal aset-asetmu." Diulurkannya map pada Kakashi.

Kakashi membacanya dengan teliti.

"Ya... Yang Mulia... Astaga! Ini terlalu berlebihan buat hamba."

"Ini memang sudah disiapkan untuk suami Ratu, demi keamanan finansialmu. Tahu sendirilah, hidup di istana penuh dengan resiko. Oh ya, kita belum membahas soal perjanjian pranikah."

"Ehhh, apa perlu...?"

"Tentu saja. Kita juga perlu menegosiasikan gajimu."

"Gaji saya?"

"Tentu saja, kan kamu harus memimpin Rumah Tangga Istana. Apa kamu kira aku juga tidak digaji?"

Mereka berdua membahasnya sepanjang sore karena malamnya Kakashi harus mengurus Naruto lagi.

"Naruto mau diceritain dongeng lagi."

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik." Kakashi tersenyum.

_Ada sebuah negeri yang dihuni kaum peri, tersembunyi dari pandangan manusia fana. Kaum yang cantik itu dapat mendengar dan berbicara dengan alam, berumur panjang sebelum meninggalkan dunia menuju ke tanah yang kekal. Tiap langkah, tiap nafas dipenuhi berkah. Dan ada kakak beradik peri yang hanya hidup berdua. Mereka tidak menetes dari darah yang sama, karena nasib malang telah memisahkan mereka dari orang tua. Sang kakak membawa berkah kesuburan pada tanah-tanah pertanian, menjaganya dari wabah hama, membawa kelimpahan panen. Sang adik adalah perwujudan musim panas, saat bunga-bunga liar tumbuh subur, senyumnya seceria bunga matahari, rambutnya keemasan._

_Suatu hari datanglah seorang putri manusia meminta pertolongan._

"_Tuan peri yang berhati mulia, dapatkah Anda menolong kami? Paceklik panjang, penderitaan di mana-mana."_

_Sang kakak yang jatuh iba memutuskan menolong sang putri manusia._

_Mereka berdua terpisah selama satu siklus musim karena sang adik terlalu belia untuk menginjakkan kaki di negeri para manusia._

_Saat sang kakak kembali ternyata jantungnya telah terpanah oleh peri cinta. Dia mendambakan sang putri manusia, yang juga telah jatuh hati padanya._

_Raja peri berujar bahwa sakit cinta hanya dapat disembuhkan oleh cinta juga._

_Ternyata sang kakak begitu mencintai sang putri hingga rela menjadi manusia fana, berpisah dengan yang lain. Tak tega melihat kakaknya, sang adik melepasnya pergi._

_Tahun-tahun berlalu, sekitar tempat sang kakak berdiam selau dilimpahi musim panas yang indah, bunga-bunga liar bermekaran, tidak ada kesusahan yang tidak teratasi, tak pernah ada paceklik atau kelaparan, semua orang bahagia. Dia bertanya-tanya, adakah sang raja peri sendiri yang membagikannya,_

_Sang raja peri menampakkan diri. Betapa terkejutnya sang kakak karena yang dilihatnya adalah adik yang disayanginya._

"Niichan janji ya, jangan lupa sama Naruto. Bener lho!"

"Nggak bakal, Niichan akan kirim surat sesering mungkin."

Naruto tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Niichan, liat bintang yuk!"

"Kita lihat aja dari balkon. Jangan kelamaan ya, besok kan kamu harus sekolah."

!#$%^&*()

"Bagaimana, Kakashi, kau bersedia?"

"Ya."

"Artinya kau harus mengundurkan diri."

"Saya sudah mengurusnya."

Keluar ruang rapat Kakashi merasa lega.

"Yah, belum selesai Kakashi-sama. Masih banyak upacara lagi yang harus dijalani calon suami Ratu."

"Hah, Ren, belum-belum aku sudah bosan."

"Kuatkan diri Anda, setelah jadi seorang pangeran pekerjaan macam ini akan jadi santapan sehari-hari."

"Fuuuuuhh, aku akan rindu misi-misi tingkat S."

Keesokan harinya Kakashi dan Ratu berziarah ke makam orangtua Kakashi. Sambil memasang hio di makam dia merenung.

Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, aku sebentar lagi menikah. Dia seorang ratu, Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue tidak keberatan kan? Sayang Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue tidak ada di sini. Kalau di sini, akan terlihat betapa cantiknya calon menantu kalian... Maaf, Chichi-ue, aku harus berhenti jadi shinobi, padahal aku sudah jadi Anbu... Tapi aku ingin sekali rumah yang ramai, seperti waktu kita bertiga masih bersama dulu... keluarga...

"Mereka pasti bahagia, putra mereka sudah menemukan pasangan takdirnya," kata Ratu setelah memasang hio.

"Pasti."

!#$%^&*()

"Sayang sekali..."

"Apa yang sungguh disayangkan Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam seragam Anbu lagi."

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Kamu keren sekali, lagipula...," Ratu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi dan berbisik, "kamu terlihat sangat seksi..."

Mendengarnya pipi Kakashi langsung merona merah dan dipalingkannya wajahnya.

"Aku paling suka kalau kamu tersipu-sipu begitu lho, manis."

"Mengapa Yang Mulia selalu menggoda hamba begitu?"

"Karena kalau kugoda kamu jadi tersipu-sipu." Ratu mendekap Kakashi dari belakang, "Siap-siap saja kugoda seumur hidup."

"Tapi... Yang Mulia... apa saya akan diterima di istana...? Saya bukanlah bangsawan...,"

"Buktikan saja... buktikan saja kau lebih layak menjadi seorang pangeran daripada lelaki-lelaki itu."

"Hamba juga... hamba... mana sanggup hamba berbagi cinta..."

Ratu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kakashi "Apa kau pernah melihatku bersikap seperti ini pada pria lain?"

"Tidak, saat hamba di istana... tapi entahlah sebelumnya, juga enam bulan ini..."

"Kalau aku mencintai orang lain, aku tak kan sejauh ini memintamu, berkeras menghadapi semua yang menentang..."

"Yang Mulia bisa berjanji?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu esok hari... meski begitu, aku sama sekali tak punya niatan berpindah ke lain hati atau tidak menjaga perasaan kita agar bertahan seumur hidup. Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi, menyayangimu..."

!#$%^&*()

"Iruka-sensei, tolong jaga Naruto, saya tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, saya harus pergi..."

"Tenti saja, Kakashi-san bisa mengandalkan saya."

"Niichan beneran mau pergi ya...?"

"Iya. Niichan akan kirim surat sesering mungkin."

"Naruto mau nganter..."

"Iya, boleh. Antar Niichan sampai gerbang kalo pas berangkat."

!#$%^&*()

Di jalan tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih pada Kakashi.

"A... a... apa ini?"

"Mmmmmh, mungkin Senpai tidak ingat saya, saya dulu pernah diselamatkan Senpai..."

"Ucapan terima kasih...? Ta... tapi kau paham kan kita ini sama-sama laki-laki?"

Pemuda itu tersipu-sipu.

"Yah, saya... saya pikir Senpai pantas menerimanya... lagipula Senpai sangat cocok dengan mawar... dan mmmm... mmmm... Senpai cantik sekali..."

"A... a... aku sebentar lagi menikah..."

"Tolong terima bunganya, saya mohon..."

Akhirnya Kakashi menerima bunga itu, karena tidak tega, dalam kondisi _shock_. Sementara pemuda itu pergi dalam ekspresi bahagia campur patah hati.

Dia masih terbengong-bengong ketika sampai di sungai dekat Istana Kikyo.

Ini bakal jadi skandal! GAWAAAAAAAAAT! GAWATTTTTTTTT! Diberi bunga cowok! Disebut cantik! CANTIK! Aku ini laki-laki! Calon pengantin pria! Belum juga jadi nikah...

"Hoi!"

Karena kaget Kakashi jadi geragapan dan hampir menjatukan buket mawarnya. Segera ditangkapnya buket itu dan didekapnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kenapa bengong?" Ratu bertanya, tertangkap oleh matanya buket itu. "Bunganya bagus."

"Ja... jangan Yang Mulia katakan seperti itu! Bagaimana... ukh... bayangkan saja! Hamba diberi bunga oleh laki-laki! Disebut cantik pula!"

"Kenapa diterima?"

"Dia memohon-mohon, mana hamba tega?"

"Kamu memang cocok dengan mawar. Dan benar, kamu cantik. Bukankah tidak sekali dua kali kukatakan itu?"

"Tapi yang bilang begitu lelaki Yang Mulia! Hamba ini seorang pria!" ia terlihat sangat gusar.

"Buktinya?"

"Mohon Yang Mulia jangan bercanda! Yang Mulia lihat sendiri kan dada hamba serata tembok?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu telanjang dada... Dan bukti lain... juga belum pernah..."

"Ya... Yang Mulia, mohon jangan menggoda hamba di saat begini!" wajahnya semerah tomat matang sekarang.

Ratu menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya turun dari jembatan. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di bawah pohon. Ratu menyandarkan kepala Kakashi dibahunya, dibelai-belainya rambut pria itu. Buketnya tergeletak di samping.

"Berikan saja buketnya pada dayang atau pelayan. Lumayan kalau di-stek, daripada mubazir."

"Ide yang bagus, menurut saya."

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau bunga dariku, kamu mau menerimanya?"

"Saya ini laki-laki..."

"Dan aku perempuan."

Semenit sunyi.

"Kalau Yang Mulia... hamba tidak terlalu keberatan..."

* * *

AN: Phewwww! Selesai juga bab 8-nya. Baru pulang KKN ni, ada ide langsung ditulis. Bab 9 lagi dalam proses! selamat nunggu, ho ho ho.


	9. Chapter 9

Minato-sensei, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto lagi... Tapi aku yakin, dia akan tumbuh seperti yang Sensei harapkan...

Kakashi meletakkan bunga di makam Minato, sendirian.

Tolong maafkan aku, Sensei.

!#$%^&*()

"Ren, tolong bantu aku beres-beres, besok kita harus berangkat."

"Sho, ikut bantu juga."

"Beres, kalau bertiga akan lebih cepat."

!#$%^&*()

"Wah, ternyata barang-barang yang akan Kakashi-sama bawa tak terlalu banyak."

Sebuah buku berwarna oranye terjatuh. Ren melihatnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kakashi terkaget-kaget mendengar jeritan Ren.

"Kenapa?"

"I...itu... Iiiiiiiih!"

"Ternyata Icha Icha toh," Dia lupa banyak pria istana yang lugu dan polos.

"Bagimana Anda bisa bicara begitu? Anda ini calon pangeran, bisa-bisanya membaca materi tidak senonoh macam itu! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu...? Apa saya harus berbohong pada Yang Mulia...? Saya tidak pernah mengira Kakashi-sama ternyata jenis orang seperti itu! Padahal pria istana harus menjaga kemurniannya... Anda sudah membohongi Yang Mulia!"

"Hei, tenang, tenang! Ini kan cuma buku, Ren. Bukan berarti pernah kulakukan, kan..."

"Permisi, boleh aku masuk?"

"Si... silakan Yang Mulia."

Waduh, bisa ketahuan! Gawat!

"Aku tidak sengaja dengar dari luar. Kalian meributkan apa? Yang kudengar soal 'buku tak senonoh'."

Tiga laki-laki itu tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oh, ini ya?" Dengan wajah serius dibalik-baliknya buku itu. "Yang menulis ini cuma orang yang tidak paham tentang perempuan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Saya masih bingung."

"Kamu akan memahaminya, atau sudah memahaminya barang satu atau dua serpih."

"Hamba masih..."

Kata-katanya terhenti karena mendadak Ratu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kakashi dan mencium bibirnya.

Ren dan Sho melihat adegan mesra itu langsung balik kanan.

Aduh, aura pink-nya menguar kemana-mana... Jadi gimana... Kok rasanya ngiri...

"Apa yang kau pahami sudah bertambah sedikit?"

"Hamba..."

"Oh, sudahlah. Kita beres-beres saja."

Mereka semua beres-beres tanpa banyak mengobrol.

"Aku boleh menginap di sini? Apa kamu mau menemani Naruto?"

"Mungkin. Memang ada apa Yang Mulia?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kehidupanmu selama ini."

"Kalau Naruto tidak minta ditemani nanti akan hamba beritahukan. Tapi mungkin dia akan minta ditemani"

!#$%^&*()

"Naruto seneng banget didongengin Niichan. Sayang mulai besok nggak bisa..."

"Nanti Niichan kirim buku, trus baca sendiri deh sebelum tidur."

"Ehehe, boleh juga. Niichan, Naruto mau tidur sendiri aja!"

"Lho?"

"Kan Niichan besok berangkat, jadi harus dibiasain. Biasanya juga sendirian, Niichan ada misi mulu sih. Nggak papa, Naruto udah gede, udah berani!"

"Nggak papa nih?"

"Beneran!"

"Ya, nggak papa sih, biasanya Niichan juga ketendang jatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara tidurmu muter gaya kincir angin trus Niichan mesti tidur di lantai pake futon."

"Ehehe, ya maap."

"Ya udah, tidur. Jangan lupa nanti pintunya dikunci."

"Daaaaaah!"

!#$%^&()

"Naruto minta tidur sendiri."

"Mengurangi manjanya padamu?"

"Dia bilang dia sudah besar. Yang Mulia serius hendak menginap di apartemen hamba?"

"Tentu, aku akan meminta tolong para dayang untuk menyiapkan barang-barangku."

Saat sampai, Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tempat tidurnya sempit, hamba tidur di futon saja..."

Ratu menahan lengan Kakashi, "Kalau kita pakai berdua kau merasa kesempitan?"

"Hamba biasa harus tidur berjejalan, tapi Yang Mulia...?"

"Aku ingin tahu kehidupanmu di sini, kau keberatan kalau kita berbagi satu kasur? Atau masih malu? Aku belum mencabut status selirmu sejak kau pergi, lho."

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah."

Ratu keluar dari kamar mandi memakai kaus dan celana _capri_, Kakashi terpana memandangnya.

"Memangnya aneh aku pakai begini?"

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja Yang Mulia terlihat seperti wanita biasa..."

"Aku memang bukan 'wanita luar biasa'."

Mendengarnya Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kamar ini nyaman juga, tidak terasa kosong."

"Kamar hamba memang kecil..."

"Bayangkan saja menempati kamar besar sendirian... Ah, ya bagaimana kalau kita makan sedikit sambil menonton TV?"

Kakashi berjalan ke dapur, "Eh, tapi hamba cuma punya ini, tapi kalau untuk berdua kelihatannya cukup... Apa Yang Mulia bisa makan hanya begini saja?" ujar Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan dua butir telur plus sedikit nori dan katsuoboshi.

"Itu semua bahan makanan kan?"

"Eh, ya, tapi... Baiklah, akan hamba buatkan."

"Aku juga ikut memasak."

Kakashi memandangnya heran.

"Ekspresi wajahmu itu bilang 'Memangnya wanita ini bisa memasak?'. Menghina nih."

Dan mereka pun berkutat memasak.

"Hamba tidak mengira."

"Yah, aku bisa belajar memasak pun perlu sekongkol dulu dengan Natsu-nii."

Mereka memakan hasil masakan mereka berdua dengan gembira.

"Sudah lama aku tak makan makanan seenak ini."

"Jangan Yang Mulia bilang buatan koki istana kalah. Tapi lucu, omelet dengan katsuoboshi dan nori."

"Buatan sendiri memang lain rasanya. Lagipula bersama dengan orang lain rasanya menyenangkan. Tahu tidak, masakan pertamaku yang gosong saja terasa enak."

"Apa Yang Mulia jarang sekali melakukan ini?"

"Bertahun-tahun sudah tidak lagi."

Mereka berdua menonton komedi di televisi sesudahnya, tertawa-tawa, bercanda, tak beda dengan sepasang kekasih umumnya.

Kemudian mereka berbaring bersisian memandang langit-langit sambil mengobrol.

"Kenapa kamu jadi shinobi?"

"Biasa, bisnis keluarga..."

"Senasib kita... Apa butuh waktu lama untuk jadi shinobi?"

"Hamba lulus dari akademi umur lima tahun, masuknya waktu umur empat tahun. Umur enam tahun jadi chuunin, tigabelas jadi jonin. Cepat juga, tapi tiap orang berbeda-beda."

"Dan kamu jalur ekspres, umur lima tahun aku sedang apa ya? Masih berkutat membaca, menulis dan berhitung. Waktu 13 tahun aku masih bisa tertawa-tawa... Yah, karena Ibunda Ratu Terdahulu wafat, aku harus naik tahta saat 18 tahun."

"Yang Mulia masih sempat jadi anak-anak..."

"Lumayan, kalau tanpa Natsu-nii, aku... Ah, jadi kepikiran, seperti apa kamu waktu kecil?"

"Hamba sudah tidak punya foto masa kecil lagi sejak Chichi-ue..."

Ratu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Kakashi dan menyentuh sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Maaf..."

"Tak apa, kita berdua sudah melewati hari bahagia maupun sedih..."

"Yah... Ternyata begini kehidupan orang biasa..."

"Karena itukah Yang Mulia memutuskan bermalam di sini?"

"Semacam itulah. Rasanya mengantuk sekali..." Ratu membetulkan posisi tidurnya, dia sekarang bersandar di dada Kakashi. "Tidak keberatan aku begini?"

"Bukankah Yang Mulia tadi mengatakan bahwa hamba masih selir Yang Mulia?" Kakashi merengkuh wanita yang dicintainya itu dalam dekapannya.

"Owww, sekarang sudah berani juga kamu. Aku suka dirimu yang manis malu-malu, tapi yang begini boleh juga."

Mendengarnya Kakashi hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona merah jambu.

"Kamar hamba tidak sehangat kamar-kamar di istana."

Ratu yang mendengarnya tersenyum, "Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Hamba rasa itu terbalik. Seharusnya hamba yang berkata begitu. "

!#$%^&*()

Mulai hari ini, dia harus menyegel Sharingan-nya jauh lebih lama daripada yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang menyamar.

Semoga aku tidak terdesak sampai-sampai harus memakainya lagi...

Para pelayannya memakaikan kimono padanya, kimono untuk selir calon suami ratu, mengikatkan obi pada tubuhnya yang ramping, menyematkan sejumlah ornamen di sana. Wajahnya, yang seminggu ini jarang tertutup, tampak bahagia.

"Niichan!"

Seorang pelayan menegurnya, "Eeeeeh, adik kecil, tak boleh nyelonong begitu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia Naruto," timpal Kakashi.

"Naruto mau ikut sampai gerbang Konoha!"

"Tolong biarkan dia ikut sampai gerbang."

Mereka semua pun menuruni tangga apartemen Kakashi, Ren dan Sho menuntun sang calon pengantin pria.

Rombongan mereka menarik perhatian banyak penduduk Konoha, juga mengundang bisik-bisik.

"Itu Kakashi-san kan? Tampannya..."

"Dia akan menikah, dengan seorang ratu pula..."

"Wanita mana yang menolak kalau ditawari menikahinya?"

"Beh! Aku iri padanya..."

"Setidaknya dia tidak perlu susah-susah terima misi berbahaya lagi..."

Wajah Kakashi yang sedikit menunduk tetap tampak tenang, tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sekilas pun. Akhirnya mereka semua tiba di gerbang Konoha.

"Naruto, Niichan harus pergi," Kakashi mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat ya..."

"Kakashi-sama, tolong naik ke kereta, kita harus segera berangkat." Ren mengingatkannya.

Melempar pandang sekali lagi pada Naruto, Kakashi naik ke keretanya, diikuti Ren dan Sho. Naruto terus menatap kereta rombongan Kakashi yang bergerak menjauh.

Di dalam kereta, mendadak Kakashi menyibakkan kerai bambu penutup jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan satu gerakan cepat, hingga para pelayannya tidak sempat mencegah.

"Narutoooooooooooooo! Belajar yang rajiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Jaga kesehataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Jangan bikin onaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Jangan makan ramen muluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Bereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss! Tapi yang terakhir nggak janji yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Keretanya sudah menjauh, tinggallah Naruto yang merasa sedih.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam memanggilnya, "Dobe! Nggak usah pasang muka mewek kayak gitu! Kita pulang aja sekarang!"

Naruto kembali memasang senyum riang dan berjalan pulang mengikuti kakak beradik Uchiha.

!#$%^&*()

Berjalan melewati gerbang Istana Belakang, kembali Kakashi mendengar bisik-bisik.

"Dia yang akan jadi pangeran?"

"Dia kan bukan bangsawan?"

"Tapi dia selir yang tingkatannya paling tinggi."

"Dia cuma shinobi, kenapa bisa akan dinikahi Yang Mulia?"

Tetapi di telinga Kakashi hanya satu yang terngiang.

_Buktikan saja kau lebih layak menjadi seorang pangeran daripada lelaki-lelaki itu._

Diangkatnya wajahnya. Dan dia bisa dengan tenang menyapa selir-selir lain yang ditemuinya.

Begitu dia tiba di Taman Seratus Bunga tempat tidur untuk istirahatnya sudah disiapkan.

"Lebih baik Kakashi-sama istirahat dulu. Perjalanan yang telah kita tempuh cukup jauh."

"Terima kasih, Ren. Kupikir juga begitu, lagipula pasti kita harus mengurus persiapan pernikahan nantinya, pasti sibuk, tidak lucu kalau aku sampai sakit."

!#$%&*()

Lebih rumit dari yang dikiranya, persiapan pernikahan kerajaan mulai berlangsung. Para dayang dan pelayan mulai mengukur pakaian pengantin dari sutra tenunan tangan untuknya. Dan dia harus menjalani semua perawatan pra-pernikahan. Mereka perlu bekerja cepat, pernikahannya akan berlangsung kurang dari dua bulan.

Heran, kenapa wanita bisa tahan menghadapi _facial_? Sakitnya menandingi cabut gigi begini.

Dan apa yang dikatakan para pelayan (dan dayang yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari sebelah tangan) padanya?

"Selir Hatake tenang saja, tak akan parah benar."

"Wajah Selir Hatake mulus sekali, pekerjaan kita tak akan sulit."

"Warna bibirnya bagus sekali..."

"Jadi iri melihatnya..."

"Tapi tangan dan kakinya perlu diperhalus sedikit..."

Kadang-kadang Kakashi jadi heran sendiri. Bahkan untuk upacara pernikahan ada latihannya, seperti pementasan saja. Belum lagi pelajaran-pelajaran tentang hal-hal yang dianggap akan diperlukannya setelah menjadi seorang pangeran. Bagaimana mengelola Rumah Tangga Istana, bukan perkara sederhana. Dan juga... urusan tempat tidur. Sepasang suami istri konsultan istana (yang memang pakar) memberitahunya macam-macam tentang ini.

Ternyata tidak seperti di Icha Icha... Yah... lebih baik kulupakan saja isi buku itu... Aduh gawat! Apa aku bisa membuat Yang Mulia senang nantinya?

Masih ada hal lain, konferensi pers. Pernikahan Kerajaan selalu dipublikasikan secara luas. Dan seorang pangeran tidak mungkin tidak diliput sama sekali. Dan itu artinya Kakashi harus membiasakan diri dengan wawancara oleh wartawan. Foto saat konferensi pers waktu dia tersenyum tersipu langsung jadi terkenal dan Kakashi belum-belum sudah punya banyak penggemar.

!#$%^&*()

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Tapi akan ke mana kita?"

"Kau akan lihat."

Kompleks pemakaman keluarga kerajaan?

Ratu menarik tangannya ke arah salah satu makam.

Pangeran Natsuhiko.

Tertulis di bawah namanya tanggal lahir dan kematian.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Natsu-nii."

Kakashi menyalakan hio dan berdoa. "Salam, Kakak Ipar."

Setelah berdoa, sambil masih menangkupkan tangannya Ratu berbicara, "Natsu-nii, dia Kakashi, calon suamiku... Semoga Natsu-nii memberikan restu..."

Ratu membakar undangan pernikahannya di depan makam, berharap api dan angin membawanya sampai ke alam baka...

!#$%^&*()

Menurut adat Istana, Pernikahan Kerajaan tidak hanya berlangsung sehari. Ada beberapa tahapan yang dilewati. Pertama, akan diumumkan dahulu bahwa seorang pria akan dinikahi oleh Putri Mahkota atau Ratu. Kedua, meminta restu Pernikahan Kerajaan pada para leluhur. Ketiga, pengangkatan Pangeran. Keempat, mempertemukan kedua mempelai dan terakhir malam pengantin. Semuanya akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi dan yang membuat Kakashi agak kecewa, dia sekarang tidak boleh terlalu sering bertemu Ratu, apalagi sampai dibawa bermalam atau Ratu yang bermalam di Taman Seratus Bunga,

"Apa kau rindu padaku, Rambut Perak?" Ratu mendekap mesra Kakashi

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia..."

"Maaf, tolong Yang Mulia dan Selir Hatake jangan terlalu bermesraan seperti itu. Tidak baik menurut adat Istana, tak lama lagi pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Setelah pernikahan nanti Yang Mulia bisa melakukan apapun yang dikehendaki," Penanggung jawab pengantin pria mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"Dua minggu itu lama sekali..."

"Bukankah Yang Mulia dan Selir Hatake masih bisa bertemu untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan?"

Memang benar. Tapi yang dibicarakan selalu hal-hal serius. Istilah Yang Mulia "menyatukan visi sebelum pernikahan". Ya, ya, aku tahu itu sangat penting, cinta saja tidak akan cukup dalam pernikahan kami berdua. Sudah kulihat betapa kerasnya kehidupan istana. Tapi kalau terus begini cukup membuat stres...

!#$%^&*()

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang Taman Seratus Bunga tanpa ada keperluan yang bersangkut paut dengan pernikahan, semenjak rangkaian upacara pernikahan dimulai, sejak upacara pengumuman bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Ratu. Bahkan hari ini ada ritual meminta restu pada leluhur, tapi karena yang melaksanakannya pihak kerajaan, dia harus tinggal saja di kediaman resminya saat ini.

Kenapa calon pengantin pria kerajaan harus dipingit segala, sih?

Kakashi berjalan sampai gerbang Taman Seratus Bunga dan menghela napas, karena pintu gerbangnya tertutup.

Pejabat Istana Belakang yang jadi penanggung jawab pengantin pria berkata padanya, "Anda sabar sedikitlah, besok pengangkatan pangeran, Anda bisa keluar dan bertemu Yang Mulia."

Tiba-tiba penjaga gerbang masuk dan bicara padanya, "Kebetulan ada Selir Hatake di sini!" lalu dia keluar dan menutup gerbang lagi. Kakashi lagi-lagi menghela napas. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia masuk kembali.

"Yang Mulia ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Kakashi melempar pandang pada penanggung jawabnya.

"Kalau berbicara berbatas pintu, yah, tak mengapalah... Toh tidak betemu muka..."

"Terima kasih!" Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang.

"Selamat sore, selirku yang manis."

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau rindu padaku?"

"Tentu... Rasanya aneh sekali, sebentar lagi kita akan jadi suami istri tapi kita malah tidak boleh bertemu."

"Sabar, Sayang. Bukankah kamu bisa bertahan selama setengah tahun saat harus pulang ke Konoha dulu?"

"Hamba... bicara berbatas pintu begini jadi... Seperti apa busana yang sedang Yang Mulia kenakan...? Rambut Yang Mulia ditata dengan gaya apa...? Atau ekspresi bagaimana yang terpampang di wajah Yang Mulia...? Hamba ingin tahu..."

"Tebak saja dari suaraku! Tenanglah, besok kita akan bertemu. Aku pulang dulu, Sayang."

"Selamat jalan Yang Mulia..."

!#$%^&*()

Hari ini kedua mempelai akan dipertemukan dan mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Para _make-up artist_ dan _hair stylist_ sibuk mendandaninya, juga Ren dan Sho.

"Untung kulit Pangeran bagus sekali, kami tak perlu melakukan banyak koreksi, paling hanya menutupi bekas luka di mata kiri."

Para pelayan memakaikan pakaian pernikahan padanya, memasang semua ornamen yang biasa dipakai saat pernikahan saja, yang sudah dipakai turun temurun di Istana. Dan ada ornamen baru yang dipakainya, giok _phoenix_, yang menurut aturan istana, hanya dipakai oleh suami Ratu atau suami dari Ratu terdahulu.

"Jangan lupa semua tatacaranya, Pangeran. Jangan pula lupa memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia," Pejabat Istana Belakang Shirozawa yang menjadi penanggung jawab pengantin pria mengingatkannya.

Dan Ren serta Sho pun menuntunnya keluar.

!#$%^&*()

Mereka berdua sekarang akan diarak keliling kota dalam kereta kerajaan. Syukurlah dia tadi tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna.

"Sayang, nanti kita harus banyak tersenyum, lho. Jangan sampai otot wajahmu kejang ya," Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Memang, tidak mungkin berada dalam parade sebagai Pengantin Pria Kerajaan tanpa melemparkan senyum. Tanpa itu, bisa-bisa label sombong akan melekat, sungguh tidak menyenangkan maupun menguntungkan. Yah, tapi para perempuan penggemarnya langsung histeris melihat senyumnya, satu dua sempat pingsan segala.

Selesai parade mereka berdua masih harus menghadiri jamuan resmi Pernikahan Kerajaan. Kakashi bertekad menjalaninya dengan kepala tegak, membuktikan dirinya layak menjadi seorang pangeran.

!#$%^&*()

Ren dan Sho membantu melepas pakaian pengantinnya dan mempersiapkan keperluan mandinya. Kakashi dan Ratu akan bermalam pengantin di istana peristirahatan yang terletak di barat, terpisah dari kompleks istana utama, yang berdiri di atas sebuah bukit di pinggir danau kecil.

"Air dan perlengkapan mandinya sudah saya siapkan. Silakan Anda mandi."

Kakashi pun masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar utama Istana Pangeran yang baru mulai ditempatinya hari ini. Setelah menyikat gigi dia masuk ke area paling dalam di kamar mandi itu, yang dibatasi sekat dari kertas. Dilepasnya dalaman kimononya dan disampirkan pakaian itu di sekat, lalu dia berjalan ke arah _shower_. Ditariknya tirai _shower_ agar menutup dan mulailah dia mandi. Diamatinya _shower gel, _sampo dan kondisioner yang tersedia, baru. Dan kesan wanginya pun berbeda. Setelah dirasanya bersih, Kakashi menuju ke ofuro dan berendam di sana.

Wanginya lain dari biasanya. Lagipula, perlengkapan mandi yang tadi ada baru dan bukan yang biasa kupakai... Bukan berarti aku tak suka wanginya, sangat menyenangkan malah...

"Ren?"

Yang dipanggil segera masuk kamar mandi dan bicara dengan Kakashi yang ada di balik sekat kertas, berendam.

"Ya, Kakashi-sama?"

"_Shower gel_-ku diganti? Wangi air mandinya juga berbeda... Mengapa tak pakai yang seperti biasanya?"

"Memang kami persiapkan, Kakashi-sama. Khusus untuk momen-momen spesial, seperti malam pengantin kali ini."

"Apa... harus begitu?"

"Menurut Pejabat Istana Belakang Shirozawa lebih baik begitu, hasilnya akan Anda lihat nantinya. Apa Anda sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Ren, sudah," Kakashi menarik dalaman kimononya dari sekat dan meletakkannya di kotak pakaian kotor. Sho masuk membawa pakaian bersih dan mengulurkannya pada Kakashi dari balik sekat. Kakashi muncul dari baliknya sudah memakai dalaman kimono yang bukan putih polos seperti biasanya, tapi hijau muda bermotif pohon _willow_ samar.

Para pelayannya mulai menandaninya, mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutnya, memakaikan kimono baru padanya. Kimono itu berwarna hijau gelap dengan sulaman benang emas.

"Pas sekali, benar-benar cocok dengan Kakashi-sama," komentar Sho.

"Mari kita segera berangkat."

Mereka keluar dan Kakashi segera masuk ke dalam tandu yang membawanya ke istana peristirahatan.

!#$%^&*()

"Selamat datang, Pangeranku."

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Kakashi melihat kamar pengantin yang sangat indah. Tempat tidur dengan seprai, tirai dan selimut berwarna putih dan puluhan lilin dalam tempat lilin kupu-kupu, beberapa adalah lilin aromaterapi. Ada banyak mawar di mana-mana.

Para dayang dan pelayan segera keluar setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan menyalakan semua lilin serta mematikan lampu.

Sepasang pengantin itu pun duduk berhadap-hadapan berbatas meja makan.

Kakashi mengambilkan hidangan yang diinginkan Ratu.

"Kamu baik sekali."

"Mmmm... Bukankah ini adat Istana, seorang suami Ratu harus melayani saat santap malam setelah pernikahan?"

"Apa kamu tak keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia' dan menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan 'hamba'. Lebih baik kita saling memanggil nama."

"Ba... baik, Me... Megumi-sama."

"Hei..."

"Tapi Anda seorang Ratu, mana bisa saya..."

"Ah, ya sudahlah, kelihatannya memang perlu waktu."

Mereka berdua pun makan malam. Mesra, saling menyuapi.

"Suka coklat, Pangeranku?" tanya Ratu sambil mengambil kotak berisi _praline_-_praline_ cantik.

"Saya tidak terlalu suka makanan yang terlalu manis."

"Aku juga tidak suka yang terlalu manis," Dicicipinya praline yang disuguhkan untuk mereka. "Oh, ini enak sekali, tak terlalu manis, agak sedikit pahit."

Coklat, apalagi yang _dark_, memang bisa menyulap _mood_ dalam sekejap.

"Lebih baik kita membersihkan diri dan sedikit merendam kaki kita dengan air hangat untuk mengusir lelah dulu sebelum tidur."

"Saya pikir juga begitu."

"Kakashi, bisa minta tolong lepaskan obi kimono dan sanggulku?"

"Tentu..."

Kakashi melepaskan obi yang bersulam benang emas itu, menarik lepas tusuk konde yang tersemat di sanggul dan mengurai kepangannya. Rambut ratu yang panjang bergelombang besar sekarang jatuh dengan indah di bahu. Sekarang dibantunya Ratu melepas lapis terluar kimononya.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kamu mau tidur dengan pakaian lengkap seperti ini?"

Dengan canggung Kakashi membiarkan Ratu melepas obi dan kimononya. Ratu begitu dekat saat melepaskan kimononya.

Wangi mawar...

Mereka memanggil para pelayan dan dayang untuk membereskan dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk merendam kaki menghilangkan keletihan.

Setelah selesai semuanya Ratu memberikan isyarat agar semua dayang dan pelayan keluar. Mereka semua pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Tak lama kemudian Ratu berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya.

Kakashi bisa melihat produksi adrenalinnya meningkat.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, bersisian.

"Jadi, Pengantin Priaku, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua."

"Eh, i... i... iya, Yang Mulia..."

"A-a! Masih memanggilku seperti itu, Manis?"

"Ma... maafkan saya, Megumi-sama..."

Diambilnya tangan Kakashi, digenggamnya.

"Tanganmu hangat..."

"Eh, be... be... begitu ya...?"

Ratu sekarang mengecup tangan Kakashi dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga sisi tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel.

"Mmmmmmmmmh, wangimu lain... Aku suka...," Ratu sekarang berbisik di telinga Kakashi, "menggoda... menggairahkan..."

Aduh! Denyut jantungku sekarang jadi berapa?

Kakashi belum pernah merasa segugup itu selama hidupnya.

"Debaran jantungmu keras sekali."

Saat itulah Kakashi baru menyadari tangan Ratu ada di dadanya.

"Rileks saja Kakashi... Kita nikmati saja malam ini... Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menemaniku?"

"Ta... tapi Megumi-sama... I... ini ma... malam pengantin. Sa... saya harus... harus... melayani Megumi-sama..."

"Jangan pakai kata melayani, ah! Memangnya kau tak suka berdekatan denganku? Memangnya kamu tidak rindu?"

"Bu... bukan begitu..."

"Cukup ungkapkan saja rasa sayangmu...," Ratu mendekap erat Kakashi dan membelai-belai punggungnya agar ia lebih tenang. Ratu sekarang mengelus-elus wajahnya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam, dan tangannya yang di belakang kepala Kakashi mendorong wajahnya mendekat.

Mereka berciuman, melampiaskan rasa rindu. Ratu membelai-belai bagian belakang kepala Kakashi. Kakashi juga mendekap erat istrinya. Bagi Kakashi segalanya terasa begitu membuai, begitu dia sadar Ratu sudah membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Ratu membelai-belai wajahnya lagi, menciumnya lagi.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti ini selain padaku, ya."

Dia begitu sensual... Wajahnya... wangi tubuhnya... Bagaimana selama ini aku bisa tahan...?

Degup jantung Kakashi makin cepat.

Jiraiya-samaaaaaaaaaa! Harusnya tulis sisi-sisi macam ini jugaaaaaaa!

Tangan Ratu sekarang sudah membelai ke mana-mana.

Napas Kakashi kini makin cepat.

Sekarang pita kain pengikat dalaman kimononya dilepas Ratu. Tangan halus wanita itu kini membelai-belai dada bidang dan perut _six-pack_ Kakashi yang sudah terbuka. Diciuminya leher Kakashi yang lembut.

"Me... Megumi-sama..."

"Aishiteru, Kakashi..."

!#$%^&*()

Mmmmmmm... terang... sudah pagi...

Saat Ratu membuka mata, suasana begitu nyaman dan hangat. Terutama karena dia ada dalam pelukan seorang pria yang baru dinikahinya, yang hanya terbalut selembar selimut satin putih. Rambut perak mirip beludru itu kini berantakan dan wajah pemiliknya yang tidur pulas masih memperlihatkan sisa-sisa keletihan.

Dia begitu indah... dan lembut... penuh cinta...

Diambilnya dalaman kimono miliknya yang hitam bersulam kupu-kupu dan dipakainya. Dilihatnya kembali wajah Kakashi yang sedang tidur. Ratu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Kakashi lagi. Ciuman itu membuat Kakashi terbangun.

Begitu Kakashi membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita yang begitu cerah, segar dan cantik.

"Masih lelah, kan, Kakashi? Tidurlah lagi."

"Anda hendak ke mana?"

"Mandi, siap-siap. Kan sudah pagi."

"Megumi-sama mau meninggalkan saya begitu saja? Setelah semuanya...? Kita berdua kan masih libur..." Kakashi meraih tangannya, menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Ternyata kamu ini manja sekali... Baru kelihatan sekarang."

"Nnnnngggg..."

"Ayo, kita mandi saja. Nanti kita berdua bisa melihat-lihat istana peristirahatan ini. Belum pernah kan?"

"Ya... Tapi, Megumi-sama, tolong kembalikan pakaian saya."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Na... nanti kalau para pelayan masuk sa... saya... Tolong kembalikan..."

Ratu mendadak memakaikannya pada Kakashi.

!#$%^&*()

Di paviliun yang berada agak sedikit ke tengah danau sepasang pengantin baru itu tampak sangat intim. Bahkan Ratu sekarang sudah menemukan tempat untuk bermanja-manja. Bahkan sekarang Ratu membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kakashi, menikmati rambutnya dibelai.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa begini juga akhirnya... Kukira selamanya aku akan sendiri..."

"Apa Anda senang?" timpal Kakashi yang tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat."

Kakashi punya satu harapan dalam hati.

Semoga kami berdua bisa terus seperti ini. Selamanya hati Megumi-sama hanya untukku, tanpa ada orang lain yang menyeruak di antara kami berdua...

* * *

AN: Phewwwwwwww, slese juga bab ini. Panjang nih, dua kali lipat yang biasanya. Tapi aneh kalo bab ini dibagi dua, kan setopik. Gimana, gimana kesannya? Aku udah berusaha bikin seromantis yang bisa kupikir... Bab ini emang agak lama keluarnya karena aku sekarang lagi skripsi. Yah, tapi fic ini belum selesai kok, he he he. Dari awal fic ini tidak direncanakan cerita "_happily ever after_". Banyak cobaan menunggu cinta mereka, :p. Selamat menunggu lanjutannya deh, wkwkwk. Karena sibuk mungkin agak lama baru dilanjutin lagi. Btw, soal upacara pernikahannya, akhirnya aku ngintip dari manhwa Goong. Oke, sekian dulu. Silakan bagi yang mau ngreview. Makasih! Matur nuwun. Merci. Danke. Arigato gozaimasu. Xie xie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah lebih dari setahun Yang Mulia menikah, tapi belum mengandung juga."

"Pasti si gundik itu yang jadi penyebabnya."

"Heran, kok Yang Mulia berkenan menikahi pria macam itu, yang tidak bisa memberikan Beliau seorang putri."

Bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan terdengar saat Kakashi berjalan melewati sekelompok Pria Istana saat dia hendak keluar dari Istana Belakang menuju ke bagian lain istana yang menjadi kantor istrinya.

"Hamba tegur saja, Kakashi-sama."

"Tak usah, Sho. Mereka tak akan mendengarkanmu, mereka menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi darimu, karena mereka bangsawan, meskipun bukan bangsawan tinggi. Sudah, ayo terus." Kakashi sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka sampai tepat saat istirahat siang dimulai.

"Selamat siang, Pangeranku," Ratu mengecup ringan pipi kanan Kakashi.

Kakashi sedikit tersipu, "Selamat siang, Megumi-sama. Saya bawakan santap siang Anda."

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Temani aku makan."

"Tentu."

!#$%^&*()

"Pangeran, mengapa Yang Mulia belum mengandung juga? Sudah hampir dua tahun, Pangeran! Pangeran tentunya mengetahui pentingnya penerus kerajaan ini!"

"Kami berdua sehat! Saya juga tak tahu mengapa kami belum dikaruniai seorang putri!" wajahnya gusar.

"Pangeran seharusnya lebih berusaha lagi!"

"Saya tahu! Kami juga berusaha!"

"Sungguh baik jika itu yang terjadi. Hamba mohon diri."

Adu argumen panas terjadi antara Kakashi dan salah satu pejabat rumah tangga istana. Kakashi tidak pernah menyangka, kehidupan perkawinannya yang belum diramaikan tangis seorang bayi kecil akan menjadi tekanan sangat besar untuknya. Tak cuma sekali ini desakan agar segera hadir seorang Putri Mahkota dialamatkan padanya.

Kakashi melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang kerjanya dan berjalan-jalan di taman. Tamannya yang indah terkabur keindahannya, karena pikirannya berkecamuk, gelisah. Jauh lebih berat menjadi suami seorang Ratu daripada yang dibayangkannya dulu.

Ren menghampirinya yang sedang berada di dekat sesemakan _daffodil_, "Kakashi-sama, Anda belum bersiap-siap? Bukankah malam ini Yang Mulia akan bermalam di sini?"

"Ya, Ren, terima kasih. Aku segera bersiap-siap. Tolong bantu aku seperti biasa."

Kakashi meminta bantuan Ren untuk melepaskan ikatan obi dan kimono terluarnya, dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat air shower mengaliri kepalanya Kakashi menghela napas berat. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang menempel di dinding, dia menunduk. Air bertetesan dari rambut peraknya yang basah.

Salahkah aku kalau kami berdua belum mempunyai anak? Kami baru menjalani pernikahan ini belum ada dua tahun... Jika aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, akankah tekanan yang diberikan padaku sebesar ini? Kami berdua sehat, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Kenapa Sayang? Sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Me... Megumi-sama, sa... saya sedang mandi."

"Tidak keberatan kan membiarkan istrimu yang baru pulang kerja ini mandi bersamamu?"

"Te... tentu... mak... maksud saya...," Kakashi menunduk tersipu seperti bunga _amaryllis_.

"Ah, mengapa ini membuatmu gugup, Manis? Kelihatannya kamu tegang, kemarilah, kupijat kepalamu agar rileks."

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi berada dalam pelukan Ratu, berada di bawah satu selimut. Mereka berdua saling berbaring berhadapan.

"Mereka bilang, saya harus lebih berusaha agar segera lahir seorang Putri Mahkota."

"Yang kita lakukan tadi itu kalau bukan berusaha, apa namanya, Kakashiku?" Ratu mencium keningnya.

"Anda tidak keberatan kalau sekarang kita belum memiliki anak?"

Dibelai-belainya pipi Kakashi, "Aku menikmati saat-saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini, Manis. Kuanggap kita berdua masih berbulan madu."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau saya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Anda...?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, kita berdua sudah memeriksakan diri, sistem reproduksi kita sehat dan baik."

"Mungkin... mungkin... lebih baik Megumi-sama... mencoba memiliki putri dari salah seorang selir...," hati Kakashi serasa ditikam saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membawa selir ke tempat tidurku, itu tempatmu. Aku juga tidak ingin naik ke ranjang mereka."

"Megumi-sama...," Kakashi berhenti sejenak, "salahkah saya jika belum bisa memberikan seorang putri di rahim Anda?"

"Salah apa dan di mana? Mengapa kau bicara begitu?"

Kakashi hanya terdiam tanpa jawaban.

"Pasti orang-orang di Istana Belakang sangat mendesakmu," Ratu menghela napas. "Kalau mereka mendesakmu dan menyalahkanmu, sama dengan melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu, bahkan aku yang akan mengandung anak kita nantinya pun tidak ribut. Berapa banyak pasangan yang langsung hamil setelah menikah? Sikap mereka itu seolah-olah memiliki anak satu-satunya hal terpenting di dunia. Padahal memerintah dengan baik itu juga sangat penting."

"Megumi-sama...," Kakashi mendekat dan mendekap Ratu erat-erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ratu.

Ratu membelai-belai rambut Kakashi, "Tidurlah Sayang, tenang saja. Akan kutangani masalah ini."

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi memeriksa laporan keuangan istana belakang.

Mengapa para selir begitu boros menghambur-hamburkan uang begini? Lagipula kinerja para pria istana dari kalangan bangsawan juga banyak yang tidak bagus...

Hah... saatnya beres-beres...

Kakashi mengumpulkan para selir di istananya.

"Apakah Anda semua mengetahui mengapa saya memanggil Anda sekalian ke sini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Saya lihat pengeluaran akhir-akhir ini agak berlebihan. Lebih baik kita mengurangi pengeluaran untuk hal-hal yang tak begitu penting. Lagipula para selir sekalian hidup sudah sangat berkecukupan."

Salah seorang selir tingkat keempat membantah, "Kami ini selir, Pangeran! Kami harus hidup sesuai kedudukan kami!"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, para selir sekalian tidak akan memperoleh dana tidak terbatas seperti sebelumnya. Anda semua akan mendapat uang bulanan yang cukup untuk keperluan pribadi kalian, menjalankan tugas sebagai selir, bersosialisasi. Kalau kalian melaksanakan tugas-tugas Rumah Tangga Istana seperti saat, kalian juga akan mendapat imbalan yang layak. Pasti cukup."

"Tapi Pangeran..."

"Banyak orang untuk makan saja kesulitan."

"Kami ini bangsawan!"

"Ya. Dan hidup kita ini dibiayai kerajaan."

Semua selir terdiam tanpa bisa membantah.

"Baiklah. Kupikir pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sekian."

Sementara itu Ratu menegur para pejabat Istana Belakang.

"Saya tahu harapan Anda sekalian, tetapi, tak bisakah Anda semua lebih menghargai Pangeran?"

"Yang Mulia, ini masalah yang sangat penting."

"Ya, dan Anda semua memperlakukan Pangeran dengan tidak manusiawi, seolah-olah harganya hanyalah senilai satu sel sperma! Kalau pandangan Anda sekalian semacam itu berarti pandangan terhadap saya tentunya tak jauh beda!"

Para pejabat Istana Belakang tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Karena Pangeran bukan dari keluarga bangsawan? Jadi tidak punya pendukung di belakangnya, begitu? Apa saya sebegitu transparannya sampai tidak terlihat?"

Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk.

"Cukup sekian saja. Anda sekalian boleh undur diri jika sudah tak ada keperluan."

!#$%^&*()

"Pangeranku yang cantik, kurasa sementara ini kita bisa tenang tanpa desakan masalah Putri Mahkota."

Kakashi yang bersandar di bahu Ratu dan dibelai-belai rambutnya senja itu menjawab, "Anda menegur mereka?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Mendengarnya Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mendekap Ratu agar bersandar di dadanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala wanita yang paling dicintainya. Ratu menghela napas lega dan senang.

"Megumi-sama, lotusnya ternyata sudah mekar. Saya petikkan, ya?"

"Jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kau peluk aku seperti ini saja," ditahannya Kakashi yang hendak bangkit.

!#$%^&*()

"Megumi-sama, lebih baik Anda segera pergi. Pasukan pemberontak sudah dekat sekali." Kakashi sudah hendak berjalan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan lapis kedua yang akan mempertahankan istana. Pemberontakan yang sungguh mendadak, mereka baru bisa mengetahui rencananya saat mereka sudah mulai bergerak di dalam ibukota. Bahkan elang tercepat yang mereka punyai pun perlu waktu empat jam sampai di Konoha, yang artinya bantuan tidak akan segera datang. Kakashi berniat untuk ikut menahan pasukan pemberontak agar Ratu bisa meninggalkan istana menuju tempat persembunyian dengan selamat.

"Bukan aku Kakashi, tapi kita," Ratu menahan tangan Kakashi.

"Yang Mulia, mereka sudah sampai di Gerbang Suzaku!" kepala pengawal memberitahukannya kepada mereka.

"Megumi-sama, saya mohon, segeralah pergi!"

Ratu dengan berat hati berbalik, "Pastikan kau bisa menyusulku, seperti rencana kita, kau tahu di mana tempat pertemuan kita."

"Yang Mulia, saya mohon!"

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah berlawanan.

!#$%^&*()

"Mengapa Kakashi belum sampai juga?" Ratu bertanya. Dia bisa keluar dari ibukota dengan menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki yang tengah sakit. "Dengan kuda dari tempat keluar jalan rahasia istana sampai ke sini hanya perlu waktu kurang dari satu jam, lagipula samaran yang kita siapkan cukup efektif," kata Ratu yang meringkuk menahan sakit akibat jatuhnya tadi.

Seorang prajurit dari bagian intelijen datang, "Lapor Yang Mulia. Mohon maafkan kami semua... Pangeran... tertangkap dan ditawan."

"Yang Mulia, kita harus segera pergi!" itulah peringatan dari kepala pengawal. Mereka pun segera naik ke kereta dan memacu kuda cepat-cepat.

Dalam kereta, Ratu merasa ada yang tak beres.

Kenapa ini, rasanya perutku sakit sekali...

Dan dia mendadak tersungkur pingsan.

!#$%^&*()

Begitu Ratu tersadar dia ada di tempat persembunyian, memakai yukata dan terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

"Aku kenapa...?" tanyanya sedikit lirih.

Dokter yang bertugas merawatnya menjawab, "Yang Mulia baik-baik saja, hanya saja..."

"Apa...?"

"Kami... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin di rahim Yang Mulia..."

"A... apa?"

"Mohon maafkan kami..."

Ratu memalingkan wajahnya, matanya memanas dan mulai basah. "Apa bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sendirian sebentar?"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih."

Ratu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Air matanya meluap tanpa bisa dihentikan, mengalir membasahi bantalnya.

Anakku... anakku... Dia datang tanpa aku pernah tahu dia hadir... Padahal kami berdua menantikannya... Dan Kakashi... Kakashi... apa yang terjadi padanya? Kalau dia ada di sini mungkin kami akan saling berpelukan, saling menguatkan...

Ratu meremas kuat-kuat bantalnya. Sorot matanya menjadi tajam.

Ishihara, aku tak akan mengampunimu!

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi tersadar dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar tempat dia berada sekarang. Ukiran langit-langitnya terlihat tak asing.

Ini masih di Istana Belakang...

Kakashi merasa tubuhnya amat sulit digerakkan.

Seorang wanita berjalan masuk. Didekatinya Kakashi yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan dielusnya dagu pria itu.

"Manis..."

"Kau... kau! Ishihara!"

Wanita itu menindihnya dan menciumi leher kirinya dengan bernafsu.

"Lepaskan!" Kakashi berusaha berontak, sia-sia.

"Manis, masih belum sadar? Istana ini sekarang milikku... begitu juga kau," Wanita itu menelusupkan tangannya di balik kemeja Kakashi dan menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Kau sangaaaaaaaaat menggoda..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Angkuhnya... Semua Pria Istana milik sang penguasa istana bukan...?"

"Aku tak sudi kau sentuh!"

"Seolah kau punya kekuatan untuk melawanku saja..."

Ishihara mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Kakashi, mengubah posisi menindihnya, membuat Kakashi tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dipagutnya leher pria itu lagi, dicengkeramnya pergelangan Kakashi dengan satu tangan, dan tangan kanannya menarik paksa kemeja Kakashi, membuat kancingnya berlepasan. Dicumbuinya lagi lelaki yang sekarang tidak berdaya itu.

"Kau memang menggairahkan..."

Selama hidupnya, bahkan saat dia menjadi Anbu, tak pernah ada siksaan yang seperti ini. Yang dulu didapatnya hanya tendangan, pukulan, ninjutsu, genjutsu mengerikan. Tak pernah terjadi padanya dia begitu lemah dan dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu seperti ini.

Kakashi mulai gemetaran, dia berusaha memalingkan wajah dari Ishihara. Inilah pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu ketakutan.

"Ka... kalau aku tak mau... kau... kau ti.. tidak akan bisa membuatku melayanimu...," Kakashi mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata dan suara bergetar.

Ishihra bangkit, "Tapi aku pasti akan menaklukkanmu, Manis..." dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Kakashi melihat kedua pelayannya didorong keras masuk ke dalam kamar sampai tersungkur jatuh. Seorang prajurit memperingatkan mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga baik-baik di kamar ini, jangan coba-coba kabur! Kalian akan mati sebelum sampai mana-mana!"

Ishihara menimpali, "Ohoho, kau jangan lupa ada mutiara berharga di kamar ini. Si rambut perak ini pria tercantik di seluruh istana, hadiah penaklukanku. Nah kalian pelayan, urus tuan kalian ini. Aku tak mau keindahannya berkurang. Dan kau, Cantik, kau tahu kan Istana Belakang, tak ada pria yang bisa bergerak tanpa izinku! Jadi Manis...," dipegangnya lagi rahang Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya, "ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasanmu sampai kau bisa patuh padaku."

Pintu kamarnya terbanting menutup, dikunci, digerendel dan dipalang dari luar.

"Kakashi-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ren bertanya, tampak sangat khawatir melihat bekas merah di leher Kakashi.

Kakashi susah payah melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Dia berusaha bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur, tapi yang terjadi adalah dia terjatuh.

"Kakashi-sama, biar saya bantu. Anda ingin ke mana?"

"Mandi. Aku tak sudi ada bekas sentuhannya menempel di tubuhku!"

"Saya bantu... saya bantu...," Sho langsung menghampirinya

"Saya carikan pakaian ganti." Ren tergopoh-gopoh mendekati lemari, membukanya dan mencari pakaian.

Saat mandi Kakashi menggosok tubuhnya keras-keras.

Sentuhan wanita itu... kotor! Kotor!

Digosoknya leher kirinya kuat-kuat, merasa putus asa menghilangkan bekas merah yang ada di sana. Dia jatuh terduduk, menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri, matanya basah. Dia meninju dinding yang ada di hadapannya keras-keras. Tak pernah dia merasa semarah itu, seterhina itu, seterancam itu. Benar-benar pukulan untuk harga dirinya. Bagaimana caranya dia bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Megumi-sama, selamatkah Anda? Pasti, pasti! Tak ada kabar, kalau tertangkap pasti akan jadi berita besar... Bagaimana keadaan Anda? Maafkan saya Megumi-sama, wanita itu... dia... sudah menyentuh saya...

Kakashi sangat berharap dia ada dalam pelukan istrinya sekarang.

!#$%^&*()

Kakashi mengintip ke luar kamar tempatnya dikurung, masih saja dijaga banyak shinobi.

Dari mana saja mereka? Sepanjang aku di Anbu aku tak pernah melihat mereka, di buku pegangan shinobi saja tidak ada.

Dia tidak bisa kabur melewati semua penjagaan itu. Setiap hari mereka memaksanya meminum obat penekan cakra. Pertama kalinya dia menolak, akibatnya Ren disiksa habis-habisan. Ancaman yang sangat efektif, Kakashi akan tetap berkeras tidak meminumnya jika dia sendiri yang disiksa. Lagipula sekarang malam, ada kemungkinan Ishihara mendatangi kamarnya.

Dan benar saja, dia mendengar palang pintu kamarnya ditarik, juga gerendelnya. Pintunya sekarang terbuka, membiarkan Ishihara masuk.

Dielusnya dagu Kakashi, "Manis."

Kakashi menepis tangan wanita itu, "Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu!"

"Oooooh, masih saja jual mahal. Semakin menantang saja. Terus berontak kalau kusentuh sampai menjatuhkanku dari ranjang."

"Kalau kau menganggapku lelaki murahan, kau salah! Aku bukan pengkhianat!"

Ishihara mencengkeram dagu Kakashi, "Kau katakan saja dimana istrimu tersayang itu... atau bagaimana caranya kabur!"

Kakashi bungkam.

"Padahal Kakashi Hatake, kalau kau kooperatif, kau setidaknya bisa mendapat posisi selir tingkat pertama, atau malah mendapatkan kedudukan pangeranmu lagi."

"Aku tak serendah kau."

"Benarkah? Hah, lelaki seringkali menganggap dirinya tinggi, padahal cuma boneka nafsunya sendiri."

"Aku tak akan menuruti kemauanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Manis. Kau akan menyerahkan dirimu seluruhnya padaku," Ishihara membelai dagunya lagi, lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kakashi tersekap.

Di luar, seorang anak buahnya bertanya padanya, "Ishihara-sama, kenapa Anda tidak memakai obat perangsang saja, atau Anda sandera saja salah satu pelayannya?"

"Kalau seperti itu... permainan penaklukanku kurang menarik. Aku mau dia benar-benar pasrah menyerahkan dirinya, benar-benar jadi milikku..."

!#$%^&*()

Sayo Tsukimori merasa sedih melihat nonanya seperti ini. Seolah memaksakan diri agar segera sembuh, tampak begitu menguatkan tekad. Setidak enak apapun, sebosan apapun, Ratu meminum semua obatnya. Wanita itu memaksakan diri menelan apapun makanannya, memaksa diri rileks dan istirahat.

"Megumi-sama..."

"Tak apa Sayo. Aku harus melakukan hal penting. Aku sudah mulai pulih."

Begitu dia sembuh, dia terus berlatih pedang dan memanah, membaca semua buku strategi, membuat rencana.

Seorang pengawal masuk ke ruang kerjanya, wanita itu melapor pada Ratu, "Lapor Yang Mulia, besok beberapa ahli strategi yang dikirim Sandaime akan tiba pagi hari."

"Bagus, rencana nyatanya akan mulai terlihat wujudnya."

!#$%^&*()

"Asuma!" Kakashi kaget melihat Asuma muncul mendadak di kamarnya.

"Kami sudah mengamati keadaan Anda dan memata-matai keadaan di istana."

"Benarkah?" Kakashi teringat sesuatu. "Asuma, apa kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah kaualami?"

"Terkena genjutsu Kurenai Yuuhi saat aku berniat mengganggunya yang sedang latihan sendirian di lapangan tiga sampai berkelakuan seperti orang bodoh."

"Oh, benar kau, bukan orang lain yang menyamar."

"Ini penawar obat penekan cakra. Dan tolong Anda ceritakan semua yang Anda ketahui."

"Asuma, tak perlu bicara dalam bahasa hormat padaku, aku tetap Kakashi, lagipula aku sekarang hanya burung dalam sangkar yang tak bisa membebaskan diri sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, kami sudah punya rencana. Kami akan memberitahukannya padamu nanti. Tolong tenang dan jangan bertindak apapun. Kita tak bisa berlama-lama, bisa ketahuan, ceritakan saja semuanya."

"Baik. Begini..."

Diceritakannya apapun yang selama ini didengar atau dilihatnya.

!#$%^&*()

Segel Sharingannya sudah dia lepas. Tinggal dia menunggu tanda penyerangan dimulai. Dari rencana yang disusun satu tim dari Konoha dan pihak Ratu, dia mendapat jatah membantu "membersihkan jalan" dari dalam. Kakashi berhasil mendapatkan suplai senjata dan peralatan ninja, disusupkan oleh Asuma. Operasi ini sangat rahasia, hanya hokage dan tim yang menjalankan misi ini saja yang tahu, selama ini Konoha bersikap netral setelah istana jatuh ke tangan Ishihara.

"Kakashi-sama, benar kita harus menggunakan ini?" Ren melirik linggis di tangannya.

"Juga ini?" Sho menunjukkan pisau dapurnya yang cukup besar.

"Betul. Kalian sembunyi dulu saja di situ, aku akan coba menarik perhatian pengawal yang berjaga di luar. Nanti kalau mereka masuk kalian hajar mereka. Pokoknya berusahalah menghajar semua prajurit Ishihara yang kalian temui." Kakashi sekarang memakai semua perlengkapan standar Anbu. "Itu dia, sudah mulai! Ayo!"

Pertempuran berlangsung hiruk-pikuk. Kakashi hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar bagaimana dia menjatuhkan pasukan Ishihara. Pertarungannya dengan shinobi musuh sangat menguras tenaganya, lukanya cukup parah. Dan saat musuhnya jatuh tersungkur terkena Raikiri, dia bisa melirik kanan kiri, pertempuran sudah sepi, mungkin juga karena ninjutsu yang dia pakai mengenai tak cuma satu dua musuh. Dia berusaha bertahan tetap tegak, tetap waspada.

Cakraku nyaris habis. Sial, rasanya mau pingsan.

Saat itu seorang wanita berambut hitam kepang panjang berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya menggenggam pedang yang berlumur darah. Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh memar, tangan kirinya terluka. Jalannya pincang.

"Pangeranku, kelihatannya kita menang."

"Megumi-sama...," Kakashi berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya. Saat hendak memeluk istrinya, sepasang suami istri itu jatuh tergeletak.

!#$%^&*()

Saat Kakashi sadar, dia menemukan dirinya berada di rumah sakit istana, dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah. Lagi-lagi kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Oh hebat, rumah sakit lagi. Kehabisan cakra lagi gara-gara sharingan.

Susah payah dia menengok ke arah para pelayan. "Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia?"

"Beliau sedang dirawat di kamar sebelah."

"Apa Beliau baik-baik saja?"

"Dari informasi yang kami dapat Beliau tidak mengalami luka fatal."

"Oh, syukurlah. Bagaimana dengan Ren dan Sho?"

"Semua cedera mereka sudah dirawat."

"Terima kasih."

Sementara itu di kamar sebelah terjadi keributan minor.

"Megumi-sama, sudah! Jangan mencoba turun lagi dari tempat tidur! Kaki Anda itu retak!"

"Sayo! Berhentilah mengomel! Aku cuma mau menemui Kakashi!"

"Pakai kursi roda."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Kalau Kakashi-sama melihat ini, pasti Beliau juga akan bersikap sama seperti saya. Kalau Anda bisa bersikap tenang saat ada dalam persembunyian, tentunya sekarang Anda juga bisa kan?"

!#$%^&*()

Istana sudah mulai berjalan normal. Pemerintahan juga sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi tidak dengan Istana Belakang dan Kakashi.

Kakashi sedang berjalan di Istana Belakang saat kesekian kalinya dia mendengar bisik-bisik.

"Itu dia kan... waktu Ishihara menduduki istana ini... Ishihara berkali-kali masuk ke kamarnya..."

"Ooooooh... aku mengerti maksudmu, dia pria penggoda kan?"

"Iya sih, dia ditawan, tapi... pasti dia sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Ishihara..."

"Masak sih lelaki murahan seperti itu bisa tinggal di Istana Belakang?"

"Harusnya dia dihukum mati saja, itu kan paling cocok untuk Pria Istana yang sudah berselingkuh."

"Dia itu, sudah mandul, murahan lagi..."

"Mungkin karena itu Ishihara menyukainya, kan dia tak akan hamil karena berhubungan dengan Si Gundik Murahan itu."

Begitu terus, begitu terus. Bagi mereka dia cuma pria rendahan, karena pernah disekap Ishihara.

Apa salahku? Apa tertangkap musuh itu dosa, padahal aku hanya berusaha membantu istriku menyelamatkan diri?

Lebih parah lagi, sebagian pejabat Istana belakang sudah mulai berani menentang dan menyudutkannya secara terang-terangan. Sejak awal mereka tidak menyukainya, karena dia bukan bangsawan, mereka lebih mendukung Selir Omuro menjadi Pangeran, karena akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi mereka. Betapa kecewanya mereka semua ketika Ratu menikahi Kakashi.

Selir Omuro sendiri pun sudah secara terbuka menantangnya, "Anda tahu Pangeran, kedudukan Anda itu bukan kedudukan yang bisa diberikan pada orang sembarangan. Yang Mulia telah bertindak kurang bijaksana dengan mengangkat Anda, juga masih mempertahankan Anda setelah semuanya." Mereka semua makin giat mempengaruhi seluruh staf dan pekerja Rumah Tangga Istana, serius mencoba menggeser Kakashi dari kedudukannya, atau lebih buruk lagi...

Sangat sedikit sekarang yang mempercayai dia, nyaris semuanya menuduh atau mengiranya telah berbuat tidak senonoh dengan Ishihara.

"Kakashi-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Ren, aku tak apa-apa."

Ya, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya orang lemah tak berguna.

Ren menanyakan itu karena Kakashi duduk sendirian di bangku taman istananya, tampak sangat tertekan, akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu. Belakangan ini Kakashi juga nyaris tak makan apa-apa sama sekali. Tiap malam gelisah tak bisa tidur, semangatnya lenyap sama sekali, hampir-hampir tak punya tenaga. Apapun yang biasanya membuatnya senang sekarang sama sekali tidak begitu lagi.

Lebih parah lagi, Ratu pun mulai agak menjauh darinya.

_Kakashi duduk terdiam di tepi ranjang, di kamar hanya ada dia dan Ratu._

"_Maafkan aku, Kakashi, aku tidak sanggup...," Ratu menghindar darinya._

"_Megumi-sama...?"_

"_Terlalu pahit untukku, bayangan kau disentuh Ishihara terus berseliweran di kepalaku, aku tak bisa..."_

"_Tak percayakah Anda...?"_

"_Bukan begitu, tapi..."_

Ternyata aku ini cuma pajangan yang tidak ada harganya. Kakashi berpikir seperti itu sambil tertawa pahit.

Hahaha, sebagai shinobi pun aku hanya senjata. Kalau sudah tak berguna akan masuk tempat sampah. Cuma aset. Harusnya aku sadar aku memang tidak berharga dari dulu. Otousan sendiri meninggalkanku begitu, aku tak cukup berharga sebagai alasan hidupnya.

Memberi istriku seorang anak pun aku juga tak bisa...

Aku kuat? Apanya? Aku saja tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Tak berguna...

!#$%^&*()

"Sho, kau tahu ke mana Kakashi-sama?"

"Aku juga mencari Beliau dari tadi, Ren. Ini aneh sekali, sepanjang kita bekerja pada Beliau tak pernah Beliau bersikap seperti ini. Jika ingin bepergian sendiri setidaknya memberi kabar pada salah satu dari kita."

"Ini ada yang tidak beres. Kalian semua, ayo kita cari Pangeran sekarang!" Ren memanggil pelayan-pelayan yang lain.

!#$%^&*()

"Jawab aku! Kau lihat Pangeran atau tidak?" Ren membentak pelayan yang ditemuinya.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku!"

Ren hilang kesabaran, dicengkeramnya kerah pelayan itu, "JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar menegur Ren.

"Asisten Pribadi Pangeran, mengapa kau membentak sesama pekerja istana?"

Ren terkaget, "Mohon maaf Yang Mulia. Pangeran mendadak menghilang. Saya hanya menanyakan apakah dia melihat Pangeran, tapi dia malah..."

"Pangeran menghilang...?" Ratu kini bicara pada pelayan itu. "Kau jawab saja apakah kau melihat Pangeran atau tidak."

"Ya... Yang Mulia, Pa... Pangeran pe... pergi ke arah keluar gerbang Istana Belakang."

"Kita semua harus mencarinya, perasaanku tak enak. Ayo!"

!#$%^&*()

Di danau buatan di bagian timur istana, sesosok pria berdiri di atas tanggul. Rambut peraknya berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan yang samar. Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam danau.

"Kakashi!" Ratu langsung berlari ke arah danau, menceburkan dirinya dan berenang ke arah Kakashi.

Para pengawal langsung menyusulnya, berenang di air yang dingin, berusaha menolong Kakashi yang tenggelam dan menjaga Ratu tetap aman. Tak lama mereka sudah keluar dar danau.

"Megumi-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Daripada itu Kakashi dulu!" dia menggigil

Mereka semua sedang berusaha melakukan CPR karena tubuh pria muda itu dingin, membiru, dan tidak bernapas, denyut jantungnya juga amat lemah.

!#$%^&*()

"Sayo, bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Masih di UGD. Anda juga perhatikan diri Anda, Anda tadi nekat berenang di air yang dingin begitu." Dayang Tsukimori mengulurkan satu selimut lagi pada Ratu.

Ratu mengenyakkan tubuhnya di ranjang salah satu kamar termewah di rumah sakit istana, memejamkan mata dan jemarinya terselusup di antara rambutnya, "Aku ikut andil atas apa yang dialami Kakashi," dia menghela napas berat, "aku sampai tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia berniat bunuh diri, pasti aku sudah sangat mengabaikannya. Dia berada dalam kondisi sulit, malah aku menjauhinya hanya karena hal-hal yang pernah dialaminya dulu, padahal itu semua diluar kehendaknya, yang sebenanya dialaminya karena dia berusaha menolongku..."

Dayang Tsukimori terdiam. Diulurkannya secangkir besar coklat panas pada nonanya, "Anda minumlah ini dulu, setidaknya bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuh Anda."

"Sayo... padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya, tapi... dulu Ayahanda kehilangan semangat hidup, sekarang malah suamiku ingin mati... Bagaimana kalau aku harus kehilangan lagi? Belum lama anakku, bagaimana kalau Kakashi...?"

Dayang Tsukimori memegang bahu Ratu untuk memberikan dukungan dan menenangkannya, "Kakashi-sama pasti selamat."

Ratu berusaha tersenyum.

Dayang Tsukimori kembali meyakinkannya, "Kakashi-sama pria yang kuat, kita berdua ingat kan, Beliau dulu Anbu, pasti bisa bertahan dari hal-hal seperti ini."

"Terima kasih Sayo."

"Anda juga istirahat dulu saja di sini, agar Anda tidak turut sakit, kita bisa bereskan macam-macam urusan besok."

!#$%^&*()

Ratu membaca dengan serius laporan yang ada di tangannya. Tertulis di sana bahwa Selir Omuro diam-diam memberikan dukungan mereka pada Ishihara saat wanita itu menduduki Istana, bahkan dia secara rahasia memberikan bantuan. Ada pihak lain yang juga bekerja sama dengan Ishihara dan masih dalam penyelidikan. Ada laporan juga dari mata-mata istana yang ditugasi mengawasi semua penghuni istana karena pengawasan secara diam-diam menjadi sangat diperketat setelah kudeta. Isinya adalah bahwa Selir Omuro dan beberapa pejabat Istana Belakang berniat menyingkirkan Kakashi karena sejauh ini Ratu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menggeser Kakashi dari posisi Pangeran, mereka berniat meracuni Kakashi dengan halusinogen. Jika dia berhalusinasi berulang-ulang, Kakashi akan dinaggap gila dan tidak layak sama sekali menduduki posisi Pangeran.

Begitu ternyata. Lebih baik Istana Belakang kuambil alih sampai Kakashi bisa menjalankan tugasnya kembali.

!#$%^&*()

Pagi itu Selir Omuro melihat Ratu datang di kediamannya. Yang membuatnya heran, ratu datang membawa pasukan.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Mengapa datang dengan pasukan yang banyak begini?"

"Pengawal! Bawa Selir Omuro ke penjara!"

Selir Omuro terperanjat, "Ya... Yang Mulia... Apa salah hamba?"

Ratu hanya menjawab dingin, "Perampok teriak maling."

Selir Omuro jatuh berlutut, bersujud di hadapan Ratu, "Mohon ampuni hamba... Hamba sudah mengabdi pada yang mulia sebagai selir selama tiga tahun ini..."

"Aku tak suka berurusan dengan pengkhianat," Ratu berbalik pergi.

Ratu menemui Ishihara di penjara setelah itu.

"Kelihatannya aku tidak akan mendapat pengampunan bukan?" tanya Ishihara.

Ratu tersenyum sinis, "Berikan alasan padaku bahwa kau layak diampuni."

!#$%^&*()

Ratu mengumpulkan seluruh Pria Istana dan pekerja rumah tangga istana di aula Istana Belakang. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik gelisah karena hal ini sangat tidak biasa.

"Saya berada di sini bermaksud mengumumkan beberapa hal pada Anda sekalian. Mulai hari ini pimpinan atas Istana Belakang saya ambil alih karena Pangeran sedang sakit. Bila Pangeran telah pulih, kepemimpinan akan kembali seperti semula. Selama saya memimpin Istana Belakang akan diadakan sejumlah perbaikan."

Suasana sunyi senyap.

"Bisa kita lihat Selir Omuro dan beberapa pejabat Istana Belakang tak ada di sini. Saat ini selir Omuro berada dalam tahanan karena telah memberikan dukungan dan bantuan pada Ishihara saat terjadi kudeta dan Istana diduduki. Sementara para pejabat tersebut juga berada dalam tahanan atas tuduhan perencanaan untuk mencelakai Pangeran."

Bisik-bisik mulai bermunculan lagi.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Pangeran tertawan waktu itu karena ikut dalam pasukan yang mempertahankan Istana. Pelecehan yang dialami Pangeran terjadi di luar kehendaknya. Jangan disebut lagi Pangeran telah berbuat tidak senonoh dengan Ishihara. Yang terjadi pada Pangeran bisa dialami Pria Istana manapun dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sekian pengumuman saya. Silakan Anda semua kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing."

!#$%^&*()

Ratu menjenguk Kakashi yang masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Kakashi juga terserang radang paru-paru, belum lagi masalah depresinya.

Nyaris menangis, Kakashi bicara, "Mengapa Anda biarkan saya hidup? Saya hanya akan mencorengkan aib di wajah Anda."

Ratu langsung memeluk Kakashi, "Sayangku... bukan salahmu... bukan salahmu..."

"Kalau saya tidak ada, Anda bisa memilih lelaki lain... Lelaki yang bisa memberikan Anda seorang putri..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi... Aku membutuhkanmu... Aku sudah kehilangan anak kita... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu juga..."

Mendengarnya Kakashi langsung terisak dalam pelukan Ratu dan Ratu membelai-belai punggungnya dengan lembut.

!#$%^&*()

Kabar tentang sakitnya Kakashi tentu saja tersebar luas di kalangan rakyat. Dan media juga bisa sedikit banyak mengendus bahwa Kakashi sakit karena tertekan oleh sikap dan perlakuan para Pria Istana lain. Hal ini menimbulkan kemarahan luas di kalangan rakyat, karena kalangan rakyat biasa sangat gembira waktu Kakashi diumumkan akan menikah dengan Ratu, bagi mereka Kakashi adalah perwujudan orang kebanyakan yang bisa berada dalam Istana. Banyak tulisan dalam koran-koran dan majalah mengecam hal ini, belum lagi surat-surat pembaca. Bagi mereka sangatlah mengecewakan bila ternyata pajak mereka digunakan untuk mengongkosi hidup orang-orang dengan perilaku buruk seperti para Pria Istana. Dan orang yang lelaki-lelaki itu buat susah hidupnya adalah orang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya agar Ratu bisa selamat. Citra buruk pun menempel pada para Pria Istana.

"Megumi-sama, tidakkah sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu agar reaksi rakyat tidak sebegini besarnya? Harusnya kita menutupi kenyataan ini."

"Kita tak perlu buat pencitraan ini itu, Sayo. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu kok, malah lebih parah lagi. Ini malah bagus untuk mengingatkan kita semua agar tidak berbuat sesuka hati, apapun yang kita perbuat pasti bisa diketahui orang banyak."

"Tapi Megumi-sama, kesan Istana akan jadi buruk. Bisa-bisa kita dianggap menganiaya Kakashi-sama yang tidak berdaya karena dia hanya rakyat biasa, bukan bangsawan."

"Makanya kita harus banyak melakukan koreksi, Sayo. Ini memang perlu, aku juga tidak terlalu senang melihat perilaku para Pria Istana dan para pejabat Istana Belakang. Selama ini aku dan Kakashi sudah berusaha melakukan perbaikan, sudah lebih baik daripada sewaktu aku belum menikah, tapi banyak sekali resistensi. Tekanan dari rakyat akan sangat bagus. Lagipula Kakashi bukan Cinderella, dia benci dikasihani, dianggap tidak berdaya. Begitu dia pulih pasti di akan menunjukkan kembali bahwa dia seorang pangeran, yang tangguh, yang bisa diandalkan orang banyak. Aku pikir kita harus melalui semua ini, Sayo."

Sementara itu Kakashi sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Perawatannya sekarang dilakukan di istananya. Dan sekarang dia sedang membaca surat dari Naruto.

_Niichan, apa Niichan baik-baik aja? Naruto dengar Niichan masuk rumah sakit. Cepet sembuh ya._

_Naruto_

_P.S: Sori suratnya pendek banget, habis Naruto bingung mau nulis surat kayak gimana buat orang yang lagi sakit._

Kakashi tersenyum geli membaca surat bernada lugu dari Naruto. Segera ditulisnya surat balasan

_Niichan udah mulai sehat kok. Niichan udah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kamu juga, jaga kesehatan. Istirahat yang cukup, makan yang bener. Jangan bilang makan ramen melulu. Makan sayur juga, nggak parah-parah amat kok rasanya, jangan lupa buah juga. O ya, gimana sekolahmu? Ada kesulitan? Masih suka ngisengin orang? Gimana kabar temen rambut ayammu?_

_Niichan pengen nengok kamu deh, sayang belum ada kesempatan. Kamu tingginya berapa ya sekarang?_

_Baik-baik di Konoha, adik kecil. Surat Niichan segini dulu_

_Salam_

_Kakashi-niichan

* * *

_

AN: Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, selesai juga bab ini. Lama banget, sering mbentur tembok sih, kadang-kadang perlu semedi juga ;p. Dari _word count_-nya, fanfic ini tambah panjang tiap babnya (buat yang baca lewat ponsel, maaf ya...). Kalo dipikir-pikir, fanfic ini (yang belum tamat) panjangnya setidaknya dua kali skripsiku yang cuma lima ribuan kata.

Aku menganiaya Kakashi lagi ;p (yah, gimana lagi, menganiaya karakter sudah jadi hobi, hehehe). Itu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya ;p, Kakashi adalah lelaki paling indah yang pernah kulihat, hahaha. Sebaiknya gombalanku pada Kakashi cukup segini saja, tuh ratunya udah marah karena kurayu suaminya ^_^. Bisa bisa masuk penjara aku ;p.

_Anyway_, terima kasih buat _review_ yang sudah teman-teman berikan buat _fanfic_ ini. Dan jika tertarik memberikan _review _lagi buat cerita ini, silakan klik tombol di bawah.

Makasih! Matur nuwun. Merci. Danke. Arigato gozaimasu. Xie xie. ^_^


End file.
